Super Hero Diary!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: So I recycled a story so as to vent all my idea that come from the no stress of summer break. So I shall put down Riders and Super Sentai team fics in here since I have tons. Some are Cross, others not, and then there will be OC and not OC. Point is I get a lot of ideas. And if one of them is highly reviewed I will make it into a full blow fic.
1. 1st Rider, ZER0

Here's the story of yours truly Kamen Rider ZER0 the hero of hero's at least in my mind. I own not Kamen Rider or any of the shows (Manga, Anime, or so forth) I will crossover into. **Now Follow me on the road to become a True Hero as I am Kamen Rider ZER0 the HER0 0f this world.**

Human life is a complex and mysterious thing. It can be glorious and wonderful; we live our lives most of the time not thinking about it. Life however can be taken away in an instant but some get a second chance to live there life but some take this second chance to protect the first chance of others so they never have to go through what they did.

* * *

><p>Alarms of all kind sounded as two figures ran thru the hallway of the hidden base. One had a child bundled in his arms he was very young with black hair. They made a mad run for the way out.<p>

"You will never escape Kamen Rider's. This will be were you fall! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" a voice laughed over a series of speakers in side bird like symbols. The Riders continued to run as they saw the exit with another figure at the exit he had a green body suit with a high upturned collar, white gloves, red boots, a silver chestplate with a red segment going down the center and a red helmet that had a wide and white strip going down the middle with green eyes.

"Sempai hurry!" he shouted to the two riders but then a creature with the appearance of a spider stopped them. Nigo tripped letting the child roll out to V3. The riders stayed behind to fight the monster.

"V3 get the child out of here he's the last hope we have hurry." Ichigo said as he grappled with the monster. "Ready to let a new generation take our place partner?" He asked Nigo.

"Sure Shocker is going to be in for a shock when there new weapon fights against them yet again." Nigo laughed. The double riders then pushed the monster back as a large explosion went off. V3 escaped with the child in his hands.

"Ichigo-Sempai, Nigo-sempai!" V3 said looking back to the explosion "So that was your choice then. You must be our new comrade huh little fellow." he said to the child. "Your turn to fight will come soon enough." he said walking away. "I know who can care for you better than me." he said as he thought of only one person for the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later<strong>

A young man about sixteen walked down the street. He was tall with a muscular build, black spiky hair that reached his neck, yellowish brown eyes, he had an intimidating look to him he seemed to look part American also. He was dressed in a black and silver leather jacket over a black shirt, dark jeans, black fingerless gloves with silver stripes and black boots. He was Hikaru Takashi a young teenager who lives alone as his mother and father died a while ago leaving him to take care of him alone. Well sort of a friend of his dad's friend took him in (a bit of complicated) and he and his wife act like a surrogate family. But that aside today our young friend was walking too clear his head. He then turned into a bike shop with the sign saying 'Tachibana Motors'.

"I'm back Oya-san." Hikaru said coming in.

"Oh Hikaru how are you Doing?" he asked looking up from a bike. He was Tachibana Tobie the mentors of all the past Riders. he was an old man about his fifties with graying hair and he was dressed in a Mechanic suit with a welding helmet on. He then lifted it up showing his face.

"Fine so working hard or hardly working?" Hikaru asked as he went into the Kitchen to get some tea.

"Both you could say. So how is school going?" he asked the teenager already know his response.

"Awful, who's idea was it to make such an awful prison." he griped drinking his hot tea, "Oh! Hot, hot, hot!" he said as he fanned his burning tong. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know, because I might have found some of your moms relatives." he said making Hikaru look at him in surprise.

"No way!"

"Yes way." he replied "And I called them and they confirmed being related to you mother albeit estranged." he finished.

"So who are they exactly?" Hikaru asked anxious.

"There your mothers sister her husband and there son who is about your age." he said as he drank his own Tea. "So interested?"

"Hell yeah I am. I mean you told me a friend of my dads dropped me of with you because he couldn't care for because he works right." he said as Tachibana had V3 come to mind. "But to think I might have family after all this time." he said at a lost for words.

"That's right it took me a while but I found them they live a while away so I'll go meet them and then come back to get you, I don't think coming in on that motorcycle of your is a good first impression." he joked.

"Well I did grow up in a garage." he joked back.

"Well cant say it doesn't build character." he laughed with the teenager. "Well I want to finish this project well most of it, its this close to perfect." he said using his index and thumb to show the how little he had left. "So I want to finish it. I told them I would come this weekend so I can finish. Now go get some rest you have school tomorrow." he said.

"Uh! Alright…" he sighed as he went up the stairs into an attic bed room where he plopped down on his large bed held up by bricks. He had several normal things in his room like any normal teenager like books, CD's , Posters with scarcely dressed girls, some work out gear like weights, comics/manga, and finally a large TV near his window which over looked the town. "So I do have family out there. I hope they like me." he said as he dosed off in his close.

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP!<strong>

His alarm went off the next morning as he woke up he slammed his hand on it making it shut off. "Five more minutes Oya-san!" he said tired. He then saw the clock said 7:30 school starts at 8:00 he is 40 minutes away from school by foot. "Oh crap!" he shouted. As Tachibana saw Hikaru come down the stairs struggling to put his jacket on. He then took a piece of buttered toast and ran to his Motor cycle an Old Honda Shadow. "Sorry I'm in a rush later Oya-san!" he said as he started the bike and raced off to school. He jumped sped bumps and ran lights. He then came up to a rode hill and Jumped the hill like in a movie. And kept going. He then sped past several girls with the wind blowing up there skirts. He of course got a peek that made him grin with perversion. He then passed by a police officer and made him spill his drink all over his shirt. "Oh sorry Keiji-san!" he sad as he raced on.

"Hikaru!" he shouted at the boy. Hikaru of course sped on not looking back with a face of 'Oops!'

* * *

><p>He then made it to school with several minutes to spare. But he still ended up late when he had to change his shoes. "I'm here!" Hikaru said coming into class but that was the wrong class. "Ah sorry Akata-sensei wrong class again!" he said running to the right class. "Okay now I'm here." he said coming in.<p>

"OI Hikaru-san what the heck man how are you always late?" his teacher asked he was tall young man in his mid twenties with black hair and dressed in nice dress coat.

"Sorry Hongo-sensei." he said. Walking in. "I always wake up late and then I speed here and then I always end up going into Akata-sensei's class by mistake they should really clean these signs." he joked as he stood in front of his class. Hongo than stopped him "Aw come on your not serious?-!" he said as his teacher nodded. Hikaru was now outside the class holding heavy buckets filled with water except where one would hold two per hand he had three hanging from each of his out stretched arms and one balanced on his head. "This sucks…" he sighed doing it perfectly as if it where nothing.

"You sure have gotten use to this huh?" Hongo-sensei asked.

"I'd say shut up but your a teacher." Hikaru grumbled.

"Well then keep going the lesson will begin soon so you wont miss anything we'll been having free time till your done." He said.

"You are truly awful!" Hikaru griped. _'They lets this guy teach what has this world come to.' _he thought as his teacher went back inside. The door then opened as a girl about his age with short hair came out to talk to Hikaru.

"You Okay?" she asked.

"I'm holding three buckets per arm, and one on my head what do you think Maki-chan?" he said sarcastically.

"Well don't have to be rude." she pouted.

"Well sorry if every one treats me like crap and hates me." he replied.

"That's not true Hongo-sensei is tuff on you because he knows your smarter then you are your just lazy." she said as Hongo Sensei gave the thumbs up to her. "He thinks you can do a lot better." she said as she helped him take the buckets down.

"Yeah well he has a messed up way of showing it." he said as he shook his shoulders of soreness. "This is why I hate school the teachers are always tough on me and everyone gets away with things that are ten times worse then what I do." he said as he took a bucket and chugged the water in it till it was empty.

"That's because they know your not a lost cause that you can do incredible thing. You know the stuff better then any of us and yet you fail." she said as she put her hands on her hips. "So they just want you to come out on top and not fall into the wrong crowd."

"Yeah well I never asked them for there messed up help any way." he said leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bathroom!" he said back. She then sighed and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was walking down the hall to the bathroom on the far end of the school he likes more because not many people are out there. But today would be different. "You Takashi!" a voice said behind him. Hikaru looked out to see a delinquent boy with sunglasses and long hair with premature facial hair. "We got a score to settle." he said as he walked up to him cracking his knuckled.<p>

"Look man I'm not in the mood." he said as he started walking away again.

"Ah come on you said you would fight me if no one was around." he said.

"Look I'm sorry I'm not feeling well today." Hikaru said leaning against the wall.

"Oh well what's up man?" he asked.

"I don't know its just lately I've felt weird and I just need some time alone." he said massaging his head.

"Well alright but when your a 100% I want that fight man." he said leaving.

"How the hell did I make friends with a guy who wants to fight me." he said as he got up and started walking. _'man I hate this all the teachers treat me like garbage because my parents are gone.' _he walked down the hall with one of the school janitors walking past him. He then looked back at Hikaru and spoke into his collar.

"I've found project 0, code named Zeus." he said to the little receiver.

"_Understood." _a voice said on the other end. _"Proceed as planned to capture him." _he commanded.

"Roger." he said as he turned around leaving his cleaning supplies and following Hikaru. Hikaru then went into the bath room and exited after a while with a sigh of relief.

"Needed that." he said as he then noticed outside the window a boy running from a group of thugs who chased him towards the sports field. "Oh man!" he said as went outside and towards them in hopes of helping. "Hey cut that out!" he said but when he got there all of them were looking at him "Uh hi…" he said as they all looked at him. One then stepped forward.

"**Project 0 you will come with us.**"he said in a deep almost robotic voice. He and his men then tossed there close off revealing the black suit's the had on with rib-bone like marks on there chest, thighs and upper arms with short white vest over all of them. They then all slid black ski masks on over there faces with only a white rectangular screen for them to see out of. They all had belts around there waist with a black Bird like shape and N-S engraved in white on the belts buckles and there masks. Then the one who spoke earlier also looked like them but his vest was black as well as his bone marks and his screen he also looked a little more muscular. "**Last chance 0 return with us or we will use force.**" he said as they surrounded Hikaru.

"Why do you guys keep calling me zero my name Is Hikaru. Remember that!" he said as he got into a Karate stance. One then attacked him but he grabbed his fist and tossed him into on of the others. He then punched a close by one and kicked another. '_Four out of twenty down.' _he said as he looked at the other sixteen. He then ran for towards the school with the rest chasing while the ones he took down were picking themselves up. He then walked near the door and waited for one to attack which one did he threw a punch at Hikaru but Hikaru opened the door so it would hit him in the face. And swung it all the way to block a punch from another his fist broke the glass he then twisted his arm and punched him in the face. "Sorry but epic fail man." he said as he ran away again.

They followed Hikaru thought the school. "How is no one noticing this.?-!" he shouted as he noticed people passed out. "Sleeping gas really!" he said as he ran up to the roof. As the rest followed. _'fourteen left counting there all black commander.' _he figured as he faced off the rest. He then punched one across the face and karate chopped another in the throat making him back into his friend as he kicked another one into him making him fall back down the stairs crashing into the others who followed. He then kicked on in the gut making him tumble back as he then needed his gut. Hikaru then took a collapsible baton from him unfolded it and slammed his face with it making him fall down. He then smashed it into anothers face making him fall back. He then collided his baton with another and held him back. "Who the hell are you guys?-!" he asked as he kicked the guy in the groin making him double over in pain. Then one hit his leg with a baton making him fall in pain as one kicked him in the chest Spartan style making him sprawl over the ground.

"**We are the great NEGA-SHOCKER and we have come for you project 0." **there leader said as he pointed his own baton with a mettle end that looked like a cattle prod. His men then came in to get Hikaru but then the door opened to see Hongo sensei.

"Hikaru-kun!" he said as he punched back one of the soldiers "are you alright?-!"

"Hongo-sensei…" he said as he got up. Until Hongo was electrocuted by the Black Commander's baton making him fall back as one of the soldiers kicked him back in side and falling down the stairs. "Hongo-sensei!" he said as he went and hit the Black Commander in the face with a punch he then growled in anger and hit Hikaru in the gut making him tumble back.

"**I was told to bring you back in tact but my superior didn't tell me how much!" **he said as he took out another baton and started to smash them into Hikaru making electric energy run through him. He then kicked him making him hit the railing of the roof. **"I think a little fall will put you in your place!" **he said as he kicked Hikaru over the roof making him fall to the ground below.

'_So I find out I have family somewhere and now I die.' _Hikaru said as he fell to ground below. He then blanked out from the pain of being shocked.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru woke up on a grassy hill that overlooked a large field. "Where am I?" Hikaru said looking around. <em>

"_Simple this is your mind Hikaru-kun." a voice said Hikaru turned around to see a man dressed in a Black suit with two silver stripes running down his side and arms. He had thick green chest armor and silver gloves and boots. He wore a silvery/teal helmet with Grasshopper mandible like design to his moth plate, his eyes where compound red with two tear like marks under them. and the bug look was increased by his antennas. And finally he had a red belt with a fan in the center of his large buckle, and a small box on his left hip. He was sitting on a small boulder with a flower in his hands. "Greetings Hikaru I am Kamen Rider Ichigo also known as #1." he said looking at him from the rock he was sitting on. He then got up and went over to Hikaru. "Looks like your in quite a jam. Maybe I can help."_

"_Wait am I…" he gulped scared to ask. _

"_No you just passed out from the electric shock, but it also awoke your powers." he said. _

"_Powers…" _

"_Yes you see your parents where both scantest who where forced to work for the evil Nega-Shocker. They didn't want there work to be used for evil but Shocker had collateral there family. So they had no choice but while working there they fell in love and had you." he told him._

"_Woah so even in such a dark place they found a light of hope or in this case love." Hikaru said. _

"_That's right." he nodded. "They soon had a you and Shocker had a more precious thing now…you. So one day they had no choice but to perform surgery to save you from being killed by Nega-Shocker." he said as Hikaru got a confused look _

"_Wait I' m a…" he started._

"_A Kaizo Ningen, a modified human." he clarified as Hikaru was in obvious shock. "But you are also one of us a Kamen Rider!" _

"_Kamen Rider you mean a Kamen Rider like you and all those other ones on the news and stuff?" Hikaru asked in a state of disbelief . "So then the surgery was done by my family to save me." _

"_And then we came to save you, but in the process they were killed by a monster. Me and the other riders gave you a gift and made you into a fellow rider and gave you our powers also." he continued. "But they are locked inside of you and you must prove your self worthy of them to activate them. But you don't just have us Showa riders but the powers of the Heisei Riders also. They figured a little more variety wouldn't hurt. You have a lot of powers all your own also Just got to activate them on your own. But I'll help you with this much." he said as he poked Hikaru's heat with his Index and middle finger he then twisted it like a key. "Now go I entrust you to stop Nega-Shocker now go fight… WIN!" he said as Hikaru saw all the other riders Ichigo to Fourze there giving him there poses as a way to show him support._

* * *

><p>Hikaru's eyes opened as he woke up. He then aligned him self so as to fall on his feet. Making a crater in the ground from his drop. A metallic belt similar to the one worn by the Zect Riders appeared on his waist, the buckle was Hexagonal and stretched so the flat sides connected to the belt and the two points faced up and down, he had a thin Hexagonal Crystal aligned to the points. Hikaru then put his hands to his buckle as it started to flash to life with a humming sound, he then lifted his arms up to his shoulders. He then twisted his arms around and rested his right hand next to his face and his left near his waist. "Henshin!" he said as he shot his hand forward. with the images off all the main Rider Ichigo to Fourze shooting. They all then combined to his body as his suit formed with his chest armor forming, he was clad in a white suit and boots and gloves that where all gold trimmed and gold circuit lines on his suit and chest. His gloves where armored with two small spheres on his wrists and his boots where thick also. his shoulders had padding like patches that made it look like that of the riders from the First and Next series. he had a popped up white collar around his neck. He then put his hands in the air as his helmet formed he then placed it over his head as his collar formed into a suit around his neck. he had a white helmet like that Of the double Riders from The first Movie only his mouth plate had no marks or engravings he had more armor around his chin like a chin strap. he had glowing Green eyes with gold thunderbolt Antennas on his head. His eyes flashed alive as he got into a ready pose. As the Nega-Shocker soldiers came out of the building, Hongo-sensei then came out looking also.<p>

"**Project 0?-!" **there leader said looking at the new hero before them. He looked as the rider moved his hand from left to right he then dropped it to the left diagonally and back to the right making a Z shape in the air. **"Impossible how is it you activated you powers?" **

"You losers keep calling me that project zero I like it." the rider said snapping his finger. "From now on call me, capital Z- E-R-0, ZER0, Kamen Rider ZER0 to be exact." he said looking at the Nega-shocker soldiers. "So who's next?-!" He asked as the soldiers charged only to be punched out by the newly named ZER0. He jumped and kicked one in the chin making him fly, he then came in and kicked one with a flying kick that sent him flying into another one making them fall. Several of them then circled him. "So to weak to go head on huh?" he said as he looked around. He then jumped up and delivered a spin kick hitting them all knocking them down. He then Jumped and hit on in the gut making him fly. He then tossed one into another and took his baton. And hit one across the face and took another one and smashed away two more, four more, six more. There was only 8 left all looking at there commander who was shaking with rage. He then hit two making there screens crack as they each fell back into another. "Come on I'm just getting started." ZER0 said as he blocked there attacks. He then tossed them at two more hitting them square in the chest.

ZER0 then ran towards the outside Bleachers for the football field. "Come on Guys I'm over here!" he said waving them over. _'this would be easier if I had a weapon.' _he thought as he got to the top and waited for them to follow which they did. Then the spheres on his wrists started to glow. "Nani!" he said his with circular symbols glowing on them. Things flashed before his eyes what looked like instructions. "Wakata!" he said as he bashed his fist together making the symbols grind against each other. Then the two symbols then connected and opened like a door and in a flash he pulled out a weapon. "Yeah!" he said as he pulled out a large oversized Metal Bat "EH?-!" he said looking at the Bat. "A bat who's idea of a joke is this?" ZER0 said as the Nega-Shocker soldiers came closer. He then blocked there hits with the bat and slammed it against several of them making them fall back. He then blocked the attack from the leader.

"**Lethal force authorized." **he said as he pulled out two machetes that are curved. With all the others doing the same. ZER0 blocked there hits with his bat. He then clashed with the Commander. They metal weapons clashing making sparks fly.

'_A bat what a good idea for a weapon.' _He thought as he traded blows with him. _'What can a Bat do besides hit people upside the head.' _Then his bat started to spin the large head like a drill. He then hit it against the Commander making his sword fly out of his hands. "Now that's more like it!" he said as he hit several with the spinning bat making sparks fly off each hit. He then struck it into the chest of one making sparks fly off him like rain as he fell down twitching. "I wonder what else this thing can do?" he said looking over the bat as it stopped. Then it started to spark electricity "Wow cool!" he said as he slammed it into his enemy's making then twitch from the shock. He then smashed into the metal bleachers making electric energy surge throughout them making them all fall back from the shock. "I bet that was a shock." he said as they all got up and pulled out automatic rifles. They all then fired lasers at ZER0 as he blocked them with his bat. '_Now I need a long range weapon, Gloves don't fail me now.' _He then tossed the bat at one of them making him fall into the others. ZER0 then smashed his fist together making his symbols appear. He then pulled out a sawed if Double Barrel Shot gun about the size of a hand gun. "Why couldn't you come out firs?" he asked with a sigh. He then aimed it at the soldiers and fired blasts at them in rapid fire succession, much to the shock of the soldiers. They all then fell back in a rain of sparks. "Oh yeah!" he said as he fired several more shots at them making them fly of the bleachers and into the field "Sayonara suckers!" he said as he shot them all again making them all explode. ZER0 then let out a sigh of relief as he spun his gun around. But he was rest was premature as He stopped a sword from cutting his head in half from there commander with his gun that proved to be very sturdy. "Looks like you can go for a another round." he said as they walked in a circle. He then pushed him back and fired several shots at him making him stagger back. He then flipped up his bat And held it in his free hand. He then charged and smashed it against there commander making more sparks fly off him. His bat then started humming. "Take this!" he said as he slammed his bat into him sending a large blast of Energy that sent both back with a loud boom. "OW! That hurt!" he said holding his hand. "Man who's idea was it to make a gravity bat?" he said as he got his gun and went for the commander. At that Time Tachibana was driving by in his car when he saw a familiar figure.

"No way that's…" he said as he saw ZER0 and the Commander circle around each other gun at the ready.

"**You dare to defy me even more importantly Nega-Shocker!" **he said as he loaded his gun.

"Yeah I dare, I know that you guys are just some evil terrorist group with a lame name." he said as he flipped his gun around. "ZER0 Ikuze!" he said as he charged forward. (insert song Zero by AAA) ZER0 jumped over his shots and fired several of his own making him stumble back, he then delivered a reverse round house to his head making him stumble back when he looked up, ZER0 then shot him several more times making him fall back again. ZER0 then got back with his legs bent ready to jump. "Rider Jump!" he said jumping high into the air. He then flipped in the air and twisted him self into right legged side kick. "Rider Kick!" he said coming in with a flying side kick that hit the commander sending him flying back. He then hit the ground with a large thud as he started to get up he exploded violently in a large fireball screaming as he faded from existence. "Now embrace the darkness in your heart and rest in piece!" he said with a thumbs down (end song). He then fell to his knees his armor fading in a white light as he fell to the floor. Tachibana then came in worried.

"Hikaru-kun!" he said going to the young now rider. "So I guess its always my job to care for these kids huh?" he said looking to the skies.

* * *

><p>"Hello welcome to the ZER0 Rider info corner." Tachibana said to the audience. "Today we see Kamen Rider ZER0 and his first transformation." he said as ZER0 appeared in front of everyone. "ZER0 changes via his 0 crystal belt it gives him incredible power through the Nuclear power it holds it can recharge by absorbing direct sun light.. It activates his powers but he can only access a hand full at the moment." He continued as Three screen showed ZER0 holding his two weapons and fighting off the Nega-Shocker grunts."ZER0 mainly uses hand to hand combat but if that's enough he has the ZER0 Bat an overgrown Baseball bat that can rotate at several thousand Rpm, generate Electricity, and release one time shots of Gravitational energy that can destroy most things but if used incorrectly it can cause a major recoil that can send ZER0 on his but. His second weapon is his ZER0 Double Shot. A Double Barrel shotgun the size of a hand gun, with a limitless ammo through the use of Nano Mechanic creation, where he create more ammo on the spot. ZER0 got the idea for his name from the Minion Commander who called him Project 0 his designation as one of Shockers most powerful weapon. But the Double rider saved him and gave him the powers of all the riders to use against the strongest Shocker branch off ever. He supposedly has the powers of all the Rider including the Heisei riders as Ichigo said "to give him more variety" I think they just did it so they can all go on vacation." he joked as Ichigo appeared behind him.<p>

"What was that Oya-san?" he asked.

"Oh Hongo good to see you." he said flustered. "I was about to talk about ZER0's techniques shown today. Today he used the Rider Jump and Kick to destroy the much more powerful Commander." he said as it Showd ZER0 doing his kick.

"Yes his form is quite good but a little sloppy but not bad." Ichigo said. As he stopped Tachibana from leaving. "Have you finished it yet?" he asked.

"No its almost done." he said.

"Well then get to work then Oya-san." he said as he left with him. Than Tachibana came back.

"These riders are so picky." he said covering his moth from the side.

"I heard that!" Ichigo said off screen.

"See you next time." he said leaving.

* * *

><p>Next time on Kamen Rider ZER0<p>

"Greetings Project 0." a shocker cyborg said,

"Kisama!" Hikaru said laying on the floor.

"Hikaru-kun!" Tachibana shouted.

"I wont lose to a stupid bug like you!" ZER0 said as he faced the monster.

"Hurricane Z-3000 is ready!" Tachibana said moving the tarp.

"ZER0 Ikuze!" he said revving his bike.


	2. 1st Sentai Hunteranger

**So here are other idea fic's from my mind most will either be like a first Ch showing how they got there powers and introducing villains and all that spiel. Others will be more like cameo appearances the OC or such just coming in and doing his thing. Well that's my bit now enjoy. Here's a Sentai one.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Saturday night students where out late and hanging out with there friends. The shopping district was lit up with all sorts of lights. But the reel trouble was in the alley ways not to far away. A girl and her boy friend where walking out there after handing out with there friends. And the boyfriend was hoping to get a little frisky right now.<p>

"Oh stop it." she giggled.

"No I mean it you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." he said. "So come on one time please?" he begged.

"No not in public." she teased.

"then we'll get a room so what do you say?" he asked again.

"Well okay." she said, making him pump his fist in victory.

"Come on there's a short cut this way." she said as they cut through the park. Neither of them new that they where being watched. From the shadows several figures where watching. The creatures then popped out around them. "AH!" the girl screamed as the creatures surrounded them.

They creatures where black and wore tattered robes over there bodies. The all carried Kris style swords, and had bat wings on there back. The let loose Bat like screeches as they moved in closer.

But before they could get too close a smoke bomb separated them from the teenagers. Then bright lights blinded everyone. From atop a hill stood the source of the light it was a large swat truck with powerful head beams. A figure then stood out from the light. They could barley get a look before another light flashed and the figure was replaced by something new.

There stood a figure dressed in a pure black body suite he had a silver belt around his waist with a buckle that looked like a shield with MACH written on it. He had red claw mark like streaks running down his chest, arms back and legs. He also had red boots with silver lining around the top, he also had silver bracelets and silver finger tips. On his chest just above his heart was a silver cross on his suit. He also had padding on his shoulders. His helmet was black with two red stripes going from his forehead and to the back of his head as well as two more where his cheeks would be. His visor was in the shape of bat wings with two downward pointing spikes near where his mouth would go making it look like fangs on his silver mouth plate. And the end curves connected to the red marks on his helmet.

"Run." he ordered. The two then ran for there lives as the hero moved in on the creatures. "Foul demons of the dark, I am here to send you back to hell where you belong." he said as he moved closer to them. "Ore Wa Hunter-Red!" he shouted as he took a battle ready pose. (Insert Song/Opening Break The Chains!)

One of the monster charged at him but he delivered a well placed punch that sent him flying back. He then flipped up and kicked one up side it's chin. He then jumped up and delivered a tornado kick to another that sent him flying away. As he landed he stuck his hand out and punched one of the monsters up side it's head. He then pulled a gun out of from behind him. The gun was similar to a desert Eagle that was mostly black and dark gray. Near the end of the gun had a jaw like design. And the bottom of the gun's handle had a symbol that looked like a bullet moving through the air.

The Red hero then aimed the gun and fired off several shots in the form of silver bullets that hit all three monsters making them fall back with sparks flying of. They then faded away into black dust after a moment. He then slammed the gun into the head of on and turned around and fired off at one. He then kicked one and spun around to shoot another. He then crossed his arm across his chest and fired at on to his side. He then shot his arm out hitting one that was charging at him and fired it again at another one right in front of his weapon. He then fired around in a circle making several all fade away. He then touched his index finger to the symbol on the bottom of the guns handle.

"**OK Solar Mode Ready!" **The gun called out. It then changed components inside and had a new set of ammunition. Hunter-Red then fired it at one and fired a blast of solar energy that sent the monster back with an explosion of sparks. As it landed it faded away as well. He slammed the fun into the neck of one of them. And fired it off at another one behind it. He then kicked the monster back with a well placed kick. He then touched the scanner again.

"**OK Fire Mode Ready!" **The gun said as he fired around in a circle again shooting out blasts of intense heat that incinerated the monsters. There where now only about Twelve of them left and they all stared on in anger.

"Twelve." he said to him self. "Twelve…" he mused as he tapped the gun to his helmet. "Let's see how long will I need for twelve." he mused again. "I'd say twelve seconds for Twelve Vampuri." he said. He then pulled out dagger like weapon. The weapon was about two feet long. With the blade a single edge and most of the length pf the weapon, and the handle just enough for a persons hand. The monster charged at him as he put the gun away.

"One!" he called out as he slashed one across the chest. "Two!" he said as he slashed one across the face and then the next. "Three!" He then stabbed another, and pulled it out, "Four!" he then slashed at another. "Five!" he then jumped up and slashed one straight down the chest, "Six!" He then blocked an attack from another and slashed him across the waist and then another. "Seven!" He then in a half circle hitting two at once. "Eight!" he then slashed another one across the ribs. "Nine!" He then clashed bladed with another one. "Ten!" he said as ne knocked it's blade out of it's hand "Eleven!" he then slashed him as he dashed past him. "Twelve!" he said as he put his hand down. The monsters all then sparked with electricity as they all fell to the ground as they exploded.

"That's that." he said as he changed back to normal in a bright flash. He was a young man about his late teens with black hair with multiple red streaks through it. He wore a black leather jacket that was red on the inside of his arms and on his lower sides. He also had black pants and combat boots. He also had a silver rosary hanging loosely off his neck. He also had red eyes that faded to a dark brown.

* * *

><p><strong>All life on Earth has it's secrets humans live there lives believing there is nothing out there. But little do they know is that living side by side with them are monster, demons, angles, and other creatures thought to be myth. But long ago both sides of life came together and made enforcers to make sure balance was kept. The humans are kept in check by police forces while non-humans are kept in check by a unique paramilitary, unit known as Monster Affiliations of Capture and Hunting. M.A.C.H.! <strong>

**They use a unique strike force consistent of humans with paranormal powers and allied monsters. Who seek to bring peace between humans and monsters. There job it to capture any monster who seeks to tip the balance of life, be it dead of alive. They are Bakemono Sentai Hunteranger**

* * *

><p>Some where with in a military style base. People of all age and race where working back and forth. Many of them looked normal but others had strange features that made them different. For example you would see a person here and there with animal ears on there head. You would see a mummy walking down the hall pushing a Janitor's cart. Or people with elf ears of fangs here and there. People who had strange skin colors, or had scaly skin.<p>

This was the main headquarters of MACH people here where either humans who like monsters or monsters who like humans. They all came together and worked like an ordinary office slash paramilitary instillation.

The young man with the black and red jacket was walking down the hall, he wore a pair of silver sunglasses around his eyes the hid them from view. Some people seemed to move out of his way out of respect. He then moved to a door with a plaque on it, it red Chief Anderson.

He then opened the door. "Ah Raito come in." he said. He looked like a man in his mid thirties with black hair. He also wore a black compression shirt with military cargo pants. "So just a routine Vampuri attack?" he asked as he looked at several files.

"Yes chief." Raito said as he took off his sun glasses revealing his brown eyes. "They have been becoming more regular as of late, as if there trying to collect vast amount of sustenance."

"Well your hunches are very astute." he said. "I think you should start taking back up with you." he said

"Chief are you sure that is wise I think I'm capable on my own." he said.

"I don't care what you think personally I say that you need back up." he said. "If these things are getting hungrier then that means there making more of them. So that means we need to take much more drastic measures to stop them. So if I need to send a whole battalion I will." he said firmly. "Now look Raito I promised your father I'd make sure you where safe, he had that whole lone wolf reckless thing and look where it got him. So new rules I'm bringing in other Hunters and reforming the team." he said.

"But sir are you sure the other chosen have not had the same combat and field experience as I have." He said. "If they had more experience then I would be fine with it but sir there not ready. They have been living there lives normally and now you bring them into all this?"

"An orders is an order you work for MACH just like the rest of us." he said. "And I promise you that these people are ready. Even if you where brought in here much sooner I'm positive they are ready for this. I gave you the benefit of the doubt two years ago when you barged in here demanding for your fathers position as Hunter-Red."

"Yes sir." Raito gave in.

"Look Raito I know you don't want them to risk there lives but we have no choice." he said. "I'm not thrilled about it either but the head honchos are ordering the Hunterangers be assembled."

"Understood. I shall wait for them to complete basic training before I deploy with tem then." he said as got up to leave.

"It's not that easy they ordered there immediate deployment." he groaned.

"Now that is going over the line I can handle the part of them coming in fresh off the street but to send them out with no basic training that be suicide." Raito said. "I'm going to talk to them." he said as he made his way to the door.

"Raito even you know they won't change there minds that simple." Chief said.

"then I'll warn them that they will lose there Hunterangers on there first mission." Raito commented as he left the room. He then stormed down the hall and to the meeting room.

"Counsel we have a guest." one of the elders said as they all sat in a circle. Just then the door opened up to reveal Raito.

"Ah Raito-kun to what do we oh this pleasure?" one of the formal elders asked.

"I came to tell you this if you are going to allow those poor saps to go into field combat as soon as they get here they shall die." he said.

"It was there unanimous decision to do so." one of them said.

"Then they can take care of them selves because I will not watch over someone who has yet to even learn how things work around here." he said. "There on there own, should they die from lack of experience or knowledge. Then that will be your problem." he said.

"Yet we allowed you to join." one of them retorted.

"Yes you did but I had training I trained here till I was ready." he said. "They have had no proper training. Even with there powers and prior combat training they know nothing of how to fight out there."

"Then you shall train them in real time." one suggested.

"Nani!" he shouted.

"You will have no choice this team is needed. End of discussion." another female elder said.

"Then your team will parish." he said as he stormed out again. "I'll help them best I can but I can't guarantee there lives."

"I believe his sentiment to be true." one of the elders said.

"What do you mean we all decided too…" one started.

"No you decided fellow elders, you choose to send these children out when Raito is clearly all we need." he said. "You see Raito is committed the others are not, they ore not fit to be on a team with our greatest champion." he scoffed.

"Insolent they can become just as good." one of the female elders said. "And Raito is a child as well, he is barley eighteen."

"Is that so." he said. "Raito should allow these rookies to see what will come from there choice. He shall continue to be our champion and then you shall see no one is better then him. A vampire half breed or not he is the best choice. He can see through the lies and disguises of others. He has all our strength and non of our weaknesses."

"Are you saying that Raito is best because he is a half breed of your clan?" one of them asked.

"No because his other half is human that means he has the power of a vampire and the strength and blind courage of a human. A powerful combination." he said. "and because of who his father was. The first human to not only join the Hunterangers but also become Hunter-Red."

"Then what of the others are they not suited for this job." asked one of the other elders.

"Of course they are all full breed brats." he said. "They are riddles with weakness."

"Then let us wager." one of the female elders said.

"Yes lets." another elder said as he rose from his chair.

"Very well. What are the terms." the elder who favored Raito asked.

"Simple should these new members prove to be useful to Raito. Then you shall allow him to step down as leader." one of them said.

"Absurd!" he shouted. "You just refuse to let your clan take orders from vampires. Werewolves are all the same to prideful to listen!" he said. "I have a better idea. Should Raito prove that he is best on his own then the others will be banded from ever joining again!" he shouted.

"And should Raito realize he needs them." one asked.

"then not only shall I apologies for my transgressions." he said. "But also…"

"Also Raito shall step down from the team." a female voice said.

"What sister you are joking of course?" he asked.

"No I have laid down the rules. If they prove to be equal then there will be no more reason for my son to do this." she said.

"But this is absurd we decided on allowing Raito to make his choice." another one who sat next to her said.

"Brothers you allowed your nephew to do this but I did not. So should Raito be proven wrong he shall step down as Hunter-Red." she said.

"Then the boundaries are set." one of the others called.

"All for?" one asked.

"AY!" many of them called.

"All apposed.

"NE!" the two from the Vampire spot said.

"Unanimous the rules are set." another voice called. Then a elder who sat in a large throne with all the others sitting around him in a circle raised up he wore a golden robe and helmet around his head. "I shall mediate this bet. My decision is finale allow the challenge to begin. Do all agree to this?" he asked. "Werewolf?"

"Ay." they said.

"Siren?"

"Ay." the said.

"Gillman?"

"Ay."

"Mummified-dead?" he asked.

"Ay." they complied.

"Vampire do you agree as well?"

"Ay." they said begrudgingly.

"Then upon there first battle we shall see. If Raito can truly defeat the darkness by himself or should the team be assembled." he said. "Meeting adjourned all clans heads shall return to there homes until the next meeting."

* * *

><p>Raito was in his room. He was laying back in his pull out bed with a dog cuddled up on his stomach. It was a chocolate Labrador retriever. He was gently petting his dogs head.<p>

"Ah…" he sighed. His dog then perked up it's head. "It's nothing Coco." he said. The dog winded and Raito looked at it confused. "What do you mean give them a chance?" the dog only rested on his chest again. "Sometimes I wonder if you can talk of if I'm just insane." he said. He then pushed his dog gently off his bed. And got up to go to his desk. He then looked over files of his new team. At that moment a small compartment opened up next to his desk. He then pulled out the tube from the mailing room that had his mail. He took the papers out and put the tube back in.

He then went back to his work. He read over all the files of the chosen youths that be helping him. As well as information on the Hunterangers. He knew Red was there leader and the warrior from the vampire clan. Then thee was blue the warrior of the Werewolf clan. They normally served as the second in command. Then there was Green from the Gillman clan, they served as the team mechanic having the brains to help out in the situation. Then there was Yellow from the Mummified dead clan, in other words Mummies they where just another member of the team they normally had knowledge of history and such, and where very adept fighters. Then there was pink from the Siren clan. Sirens where also known as mermaids and harpies depending on the tribe from the clan. But they where useful being able to get intelligence from enemies using there powers. The warrior from each clan was either there best young fighter or a child of the previous member. With this team it was mainly the latter. But a problem seemed imminent there where two up for blue.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a man was waiting outside the bases air strip as a plane landed. He was of African American descent and was very tall and muscular he wore a black shirt and military cargo pants with dog tags around his neck. From the plane five teenagers all walked out. They mostly looked the same ages as Raito but one of them looked a bit older. They all looked around in fascination. There where two boys. One was a elder looking one with brown jar and blue eyes, He wore a blue shirt and jeans with brown boots. The other was a bit shorted and he had green hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt with a green button up shirt on over is and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. There where three girls as well. The first was a girl with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and brown eyes. She wore a blue tank-top and gray jeans. Then there was another girl she had dark skin and black hair with yellow eyes and she was dressed in a yellow blouse and white pants with a pair of sneakers. And finally the last girl had black hair with pink colored eyes she wore a jean skirt and denim jacket over a pink tank top and a pair of sandals.<p>

"Listen up!" the man shouted getting there attention. "I am drill sergeant John!" he said. "Your all here for the Hunteranger initiative! You have not had proper training or proper debriefing. But the Counsel has chosen to let you rookies start in the fields first day." he said. The youths seemed thrilled about this. "Does this make you happy!" he asked them.

"Yeah." the elder looking boy said.

"Well don't!" he shouted. "You are rookies you are unskilled untrained and until you earn my respect you are all maggots!" he shouted at them.

"Hey calm down man." the kid with green hair said.

"Why should he he's stuck with a group of fresh meant who don't know there place." Raito said as he walked up behind them.

"There he is the best recruit to ever meet a monster on the battle field." John said. "Maggots fall in!" he ordered. "This will be your field leader. Hunter-Red! You shall address him, me and anyone else you meet here as, Sir, commander, and so forth."

"Hey I thought we where all set to go?" the girl in the yellow blouse said.

"No you are here under a probationary contract." John said. "should you fail to meet the demands of MACH or your field leader you shall have your sorry behind shipped back home to where you belong!" he said. "In this place my command is law, on the field his command is law! Do you understand me!" he asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"Good they can follow orders." Raito said. "Now then lets get them comfortable." he said. "John lets show them where they will be residing." he said they then all walked into the hanger and into a large elevator that carried them deep down into the lower levels of the base, they passed another large hanger level that had a large machine under construction, and then several other levels. "Welcome to Mach newbies." he said as they made it to the lower levels.

"This is the living level. All you will need to live. Bed, excursive, food and a TV in the recreation room." John said.

"That's it?" the green haired kid asked.

"Yes that is it. If you want luxury I suggest you not leave this plat form." he said. "You have been warned kids-gloves are off now when we stop yes or no stay or leave."

The platform then stopped as John and Raito got off.

"Now choose." Raito said. "I need to get to the debriefing. If you don't come it's all your choice."

The group then followed him. "This way." he said as he put on his shades. He then made his way to the debriefing room that looked like a business meeting room. Down to the comfy chairs and projector. The room was dark with the window. Showing the view of a large source of water. With subs and such swimming past it.

"So these are the Maggots!" a voice said as Chief Anderson turned around in his chair. "Sit." he ordered as Raito took his seat calmly. The others all sat down as well.

"Now then we have reason to believe that these resent Vampuri raves are reason of increase in numbers." he said as the screens closed and the projector showed images of the monsters Raito fought. "Now we know not why or how they are increasing but we need to and we thing we got one high level monster behind it. Raito have an idea."

"Yes sir…" he started. The boy with green hair then raised his hand.

"Yes Green-bean?" Chief asked.

"Couldn't it be that there hives are in a mass increase of production from over feeding?" he asked.

"Hah!" chief laughed. "Don't you think we tried that already." he said.

"Vampuri feed of malice as energy and any thing that lives as physical sustenance." Raito said. "To over feed they would need to eat all life on earth." he explained. "No I have run down some old leads and found out that there is a new character in the game his name is given only as Shadowman he is credited for making them in vast numbers." he said as the image changed to show a cloaked dark figure. "No one is sure how but we know he has a high level of dark energy to make a number of Vampuri hives of the size he has auctioned off." he explained.

"Then we have a lead." Chief said.

"Slightly." Raito said. "I had some agents run it down and we discovered he is probably only a middle man or someone who works for a higher up. So he may lead us to who is making them." he said.

"So you only found the guy who would die then tell us." the brown haired young man said.

"I suppose you would rather sniff them out?" the chief insulted. "Look here boy until you have earned your place here you will speak unless given permission or spoken too." he said. "Now please continue Raito."

"Yes any way we have reason to believe they are another antihuman movement." he said. "We have found them requiting members other monsters of high level. They only ever contract class C and above. And they may be selling off the hives as ways to buy alliance from other fractions of antihuman groups." he explained.

"Good job Raito." chief said as he took out a cigar. "Now I need you to stay on stand by, my gut says we'll have a call for your team to go out in no time." he said. "Plenty of time to show them there gear and so forth. Meeting adjourned." he said as he lit it and walked out. The blinds then moved back up as light filed the room again.

"Alright you heard the boss let's get you guys some gear." he said. He then tapped on the wall making it swish open. "come on." he motioned them over.

They all then piled in and found them selves in an armory of weapon and gear.

"Ah welcome to the Armory." a girl said. She was a thing girl with long black hair. She wore a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She wore a lab coat over her close and had a pair f glasses around her neck.

"Good day to you Yuki." Raito said.

"Same to you my old friend." she said as she handed him a slushy "Mountain Dew." she said.

"thank you." he said s he started to drink it. "So how about giving the rookies there gear." he said.

"Oh yeah." she said she then pulled out a black and red case and opened it. Inside where four cell phone like devices. They where black closed up and had point at the end with a blade like shape to them closed they looked like pods and had silver crosses on them with color corresponding gems in the center of each. "Would you like to do the honors?" Yuki asked as Raito handed back the slushy.

"These are the Hunter-Gears." he said. He then pulled out his which had a red gem in the center. "This is the main piece of equipment that we have." he said further as he flipped it open. "IT functions as a communicator between the base each other and a normal cell phone. It also activates your suits." A screen then showed the suits.

"The suits them selves are made of a unique space age material that is similar to a weave used to make bullet proof vests. It'll take a direct hit from a tank buster missile to do some damage to it." she said.

"Wooo!" the boy said.

"You better believe it wolf boy." she said. "It is also able to allow you to use your powers without revealing your true forms in any way." she explained further.

"Now on to ammunitions." Raito said as he pulled out his gun from before. "Behold the Hunter Magnum." he said. "Made of pure titanium so it's light wait and very strong. It also has interchangeable ammo that you never need to reload as it has a portal connection to the armory. It can change ammo by scanning ones finger to the bottom. You have silver bullet mode good for most monsters mainly werewolves and vampires." he explained. "then you got solar mode that can cause much damage to dark demons. Then we have fire mode that can leave a nasty burn to a monster and is best used on ice affinity monsters. Then we have holy mode that will affect demonic creatures." he said as he twirled the gun around his fingers.

"Then it has Shock mode that will send several million bolts into a person. Then Freeze mode that will cause instant frost bite." Yuki went on. "And it has the unique Final power that let's you channel your own energy into a blast. It will only be one shot though. Because it will need to recharge afterwards." she explained. She then pulled the dagger out of Raito's back pocket. "And this is the Hunter Bowie!" she explained as she stabbed it into the table. "It is a solid titanium and steel mix. It is strong and sturdy. It is also silver lined along the edge. It also has a thin vein of gold to channel electric currents away from the user and it has a bullet proof plastic guard." she said. "It also has multiple mode powers as well."

"For example it allows you set it to Sonic mode which makes it vibrate at high speeds about 3,000 RPM allowing making is a mini-chainsaw. Then we got heated mode that lets it burn what ever it cuts. And then we go stun mode that delivers a small shock with each blow. Giving you room to attack again while there stunned. And just like the Magnum it has a final mode that let's you channel your power into it for an attack however this one can be used much more frequently as it's a blade." Ratio explained as he put it back.

"And there's more." Yuki said as she went to one of the walls.

"What else is there?" the girl with the pink shirt asked.

"Trust me you have only seen the beginning." Raito said. Yuki then came back with a lever action rifle that was white and black and had a thick square barrel.

"This is the Hunter Bomber!" she said. "A powerful long range riffle that if used by a pro can be a good close range weapon." she said as she swung it around like a club. Raito then caught it before she hit him. "And clearly I'm no pro."

"But I am." Raito said as he swung it around in his hand. He then tossed it up and caught it and swung it around with great skill. He then rested it on his shoulder before swinging again. He then grabbed it by the lever and lifted the gun up and pulled the lever in the process and then flipped it in his hand so he aimed it at the wall. He then fired it at a target on the wall decorated with Chiefs face. The target exploded from the blast.

"Well as you can see with a pro it can take down my picture of daddy." she said.

"It also has interchangeable rounds as well. Our motto here is Versatility is Victory. It can change from saber rounds. To ordinary silver bullets to silver stakes. And has the plasma mode. It can deal major damage to energy based critters, leave one nasty burn and it will leave your toast nice and crunchy." he joked earning a small laugh from the group.

"We got plenty more but this is the basic gear you will use." Yuki said. "Come on we'll show you to the living quarters."

Yuki and Raito then showed them down the hall to the living quarters. There was this large living space with workout gear, a T.V. with a rounded couch, it also had a mini kitchen/bar.

"Welcome to the gold room." Raito said as he jumped on the couch. "This is where me and Yuki-san stay." he said.

"It can get boring." Yuki said. "But it's home to us." she said as she got some snacks out of the kitchen.

"The rooms are that way and the bath rooms are that way. We only have three restrooms though." Raito warned. "So ah try not to all eat something that will give you the shakes. And I recommend you take close in with you when you take a bath."

"Wow." the girls all said.

"This place is awesome." the elder boy said.

"Yeah." the green-haired one complied.

"Now how about we get to know each other." Raito offered. "Name's Raito Ketsu ."

"And I'm Yuki Anderson daughter of the Chief." Yuki said.

"Well I'm Mirai Kiba." the elder boy said.

"I'm Mikan." the girl said. "His sister." she explained as she pointed to Mirai.

"I'm Retsu Midori." the green haired kid said.

"I'm Yachiru Yoru ." the girl in the pink shirt said as she sat down next to Raito.

"And I'm Alice." the dark skinned girl said as she sat next to Yuki.

"So what's the deal with you?" Mirai asked.

"I'm just a out of the mill half breed." he explained.

"Half Breed?" all but Yuki asked.

"Yes I'm a half breed my mother was a vampire and my father a human." he said. "My father was the last Hunter-red and so I inherited his position as is the case with all of you." he explained.

"So is that John guy always like that with the threats and stuff." Retsu asked.

"It wasn't a threat." Raito said. "If you fail to meet the criteria then you shall be kicked out. And if you do I will be kicked out." he said.

"Why's that?" Alice asked.

"Because the elders made a deal. They wanted to send you out to the field but many argued you should go through training first. But the choice was to send you straight out, and to train on the field."

"Okay but I still don't get it." Mikan said.

"If you fail then the people will say your not ready and you will be sent home. If you do then the bet the elders had is won and I must step down as Red."

"Why?" Mirai asked.

"My mother made that choice so if you do good out there then I must quite and leave." he said. "And if you fail I get to stay and you go home."

"That sounds stupid." Retsu said.

"Yeah well that was the arranged agreement. And I don't know where to go from there." he said. "I want to stay here more then anything, but chances are you may lose." he said. "But I can never know. Well just have to wait and see. I tried to argue you should be given some training before hand but they refuted me."

"Well that's not a lot of pressure." Retsu said. Alice then slugged him in the arm.

"Shut it. Raito-san said he tried to get us some training but they refused." she scolded.

"Yup. well looks like your going to have to leave." Mirai said.

"Why do you say that?" Ratio asked'

"Because I'm the best no one will beat me." he said.

"To smug for your own good there wolfy. Tell me are you even on the team because you sister seems like the smarter choice." Raito taunted.

"Yeah well I'm better then you." he said.

"Your not thinking with the right head are you?" Raito asked making everyone else laugh.

"So then prove your better then me?" Mirai asked. Only for Raito to toss him to the floor. "I wasn't ready." he said. He then got up but Raito tossed him down again.

"Dude stay down your out of your league." Retsu said.

"I'm not gonna give up." Mirai said. But he stopped when Raito pointed his Hunter Bowie to his face.

"Your not ready. If you want to prove your better then stop being stupid I'm not your enemy so just let this whole thing go macho boy." he said as he pulled the blade back.

"Dude you just got served." Retsu said.

"Bro maybe you should just stop." Mikan said. "Raito has been in the field many times and has more training then you."

"Yeah guess it's just a habit." he grinned.

"Plus he must be conflicted at the moment." Alice said.

"And seeing that just now chances are we will be out of here." Yachiru said. "He was able to bring you down several times and pull his weapon on you."

"Well he wants you to say as well but he wants to stay also." Yuki said. "He thinks bringing in new members is a good idea. He just worries for your safety so he questioned whether you should be aloud out on the field so soon."

"So the guy is just trying to watch out for us." Retsu asked.

"Then what do we do." Yachiru asked.

"I think there's a loophole." Yuki said. "Since one has to show there skill what if both show there skill. You show your skill in battle, and he shows his skill as a leader."

"And all we have to do is prove we can all work together." Alice said.

"Then everyone gets what they want." Mirai said. "I think I can do that." he said.

* * *

><p>Mean while somewhere on the other end of the earth in a dark castle. A figure was standing in a throne.<p>

"Dark." he said.

"Yes my lord." he said.

"I need you to send a message. It's time we show the world that the humans reign is over." he chuckled.

"Yes my lord." he said. "Shall I send out on of the generals?"

"No send some one who can cause enough of a panic." he said.

"Yes my lord." he said. He then left.

* * *

><p>Raito was sitting in his chair at his desk. "Maybe I went to far back there." he said. "But still I can't afford to leave here what do I have if I do?" he asked<p>

"That's a good question." Yachiru said at the door.

"Yachiru?" he asked. Coco then perked her head up at that.

"Oh look you have a doggie." she said as she went to pet Coco.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and I noticed the door open." she said. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"Just that we will stand by you." she said.

"Eh?" he questioned.

"Well just that we want to help and you have been here longer then all of us, we think that if we all work together we can all stay here." she said.

"That's a sweet thought. But the rules have been set." he said.

"But they said if one does better. Not if we all do well." she said.

"You guys found a loophole." he smirked. "Good job." he said.

"Well Yuki found it we just agreed it got everyone what they wanted in the end." she said with a smile.

"What do you say Coco?" Raito asked his Dog. He then scratched her head.

The was when the alarm sounded. "Looks like the hunt begins." Raito said.

Raito and Yachiru then walked into the debriefing room.

"About time my friend." chief said. "So we have a disturbance." he said. "We count a high number of Vampuri and Two monster. One a Class C the other a class A at least." he explained.

"Then let's go." Raito said.

"first." the chief interrupted. "Which wolf will go. I say Mirai." he said as he tossed him the Blue Hunter Gear.

"Me?" he asked.

"I say yes." he said. "No get a move on hup-two hup-two!" he shouted making them all scramble to go.

"So how do we get there?" Mirai asked.

"Simple." Raito said. "this!" he said as he showed them a larger Swat Truck. "Say hello to the Hunter Swat." he said.

"Hello." Retsu said. "It's beautiful." he said.

"Yah you can ask it to dinner later." Mirai said as he jumped into the passenger seat as Raito took the wheel.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down town People where running from a large army of Vampuri and one monster that led them. The monster was tall and dark in color. He had a snake like tail and horns pointing out of his head. He had sharp claws and spikes jutting out of his elbows and shoulders.<p>

"Run humans!" he said as he fired off blasts of dark energy.

The people ran as the Vampuri where chasing them around.

"Stop right there." a voice shouted. He then looked up to See Raito and the others all standing there. The others had changed into uniforms like the one Raito wore. Mirai and Retsu had there jackets blue and green respectively. Yachiru and Alice had pink and yellow respectively and they also wore shorts instead of pants like the guys.

"Nani Mono Da?" the monster asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Mirai said.

"Minna!" Raito said. "Ikuzo!" he shouted as he took out his Hunter Gear. The flipped them open and pressed enter. Before they punched down on the button on the side and put them near there heads.

"HUNT CHANGE!" they all shouted, as they shot there hands with there phones out forward.

Lights then shone as everything around them turned dark. There eyes all changed into there proper color. Then Dark material surrounded there bodies and connected making the black suits. Similar to the ones Raito wore. Only the girls had skirts on under there belts. They all had different color streaks that matched that of there jackets. Then there helmets formed. Over there heads. Only they had different designs to there visors. Mirai looked like just like Raito's with a fangs design over his mouth and a v shaped visor. Retsu had a three spikes going up and looked like a trident. Yellow's visor looked like a half circle with two marks under where here eyes would go. And pink had a wing like design to her visor.

"Hunter-Red!" Raito shouted.

"Hunter-Blue!" Mirai shouted.

"Hunter-Yellow!" Alice shouted.

"Hunter-Pink!" Yachiru shouted.

"Hunter-Green!" Retsu Shouted.

"Bakemono Sentai Hunteranger!" Red called out.

"Hunteranger!" The monster in charge shouted. "Attack!" he ordered.

The Vampuri then charged in to attack.

* * *

><p>Mean while the elders all watched the battle as it played reel time for them to see.<p>

"So it begins." there leader said.

* * *

><p>"Okay so what do we do boss?" Green asked as he looked at red. But he just walked closer to the oncoming monsters.<p>

"Simple." he said in a monotone voice. "Beat them." he said. He then kicked away one of them and punched another in the chest that sent him flying back. "Blue, Yellow take the ones on the left!" he ordered.

"Right!" they said as they attacked the ones they where told too.

"Pink Green attack to he left!" Red ordered as he blocked a punch from one and kicked another before he tossed the one he had into another.

"Rodger!" Pink and Green said as they used there Daggers to slash at the Vampuri.

"Interesting." the lead elder said. "They are helping one another and working together."

"How?" many of the other elders asked.

"They should be arguing." one said. "There all strangers why would they help one another."

"Just pay attention and you will learn something my fellow elders." the leader said as he watched intently.

Blue kicked one of them away before he punched another away. He then took his Hunter Magnum and fired silver bullets around in a circle. He then jumped back as he held his Hunter Bowie in the other and slashed at two of them before he fired more shots at three on coming Vampuri.

Yellow kicked several away before she fired off her gun at more oncoming Vampuri. She then smacked her weapon upside the heads of several of them and fired more shots. She then kicked off one of them and kicked one of them on the top of there head. As she landed she spun around and fired off several shots in a circle.

Green slashed back and forth with his Hunter Bowie he slashed one upside there chest and another his side. He then kicked one and spun around to slash one down thee chest. Before he flipped up and kicked another in the chest. He then took out his Magnum and fired it in a circle.

Pink was kicking one of the Vampuri in the going before she punched one in the face before she kicked one in the chest. She then elbowed one upside the head before she jumped up and kick another upside the head knocking it down. She then took her Magnum and fired shots in a circle around her. She then kicked forward.

Red was fist fighting with the monster. He blocked punches left and right. He then kicked him upside his head before he punched him in the chest knocking him back. As the monster got up he aimed his claws at Hunter-Red's head but missed and ended up having a gut meet his stomach.

"Why do you protect the humans?" he asked. "Your so powerful you could rule them with us." he said.

"Well let me think." Red said. He then aimed his Hunter Magnum at him. "I'm good." he said as he fired it off point blank. The bullets made sparks fly off. As he stumbled back Red came in and punched him upside the head before he spun around and rested on one knee before he fired more shots off point blank that sent him flying back.

He then landed as the Hunteranger's all flanked him. "You think you have me beat?" he asked as he got up.

"Looks like it." Blue said. "So where is your friend?" he asked.

"Oh you mean him." he smirked. Then the ground around them shook.

"What is that?" Pink asked.

"That." Red said as a large monster burst out of the ground. It was tall and had two large arms. It had several snake like heads sticking out of from in between it's shoulders.

"A Hydra!" Green shouted.

"That is not good." Blue said.

"How do we stop that thing?" Yellow asked.

"I know a way." Red said. He then fired at the escaping monster as he tried to run away. "You take care of him I'll handle that thing." he said.

"Are you sure?" Pink asked worried.

"Sure trust me." he said. "I'm trusting you guys." he said as he ran off in the direction of the monster. "Come Dodge!" he shouted as he jumped off into the streets below. As he fell he landed on an ATV that was mostly black but had bits of red.

"Wow that was cool." Blue said as he looked over the railing.

"Mirai!" Green shouted as he was being held in a head lock by the monster.

"Right!" he said as he used his Hunter Bowie to slice his arm off. "You okay little buddy?" he said as he helped him up.

"Fine but look!" he said.

"Nice try." he said. "But my kind can reattach our bodies. As long as thee not burned." he said.

"Burned?" he two asked. They then took out there Hunter Bowies and charged in.

"**OK Heat Mode!" **there weapons said as there blades started to glow a red color with heat. They then slashed making sparks fly off him. They then slashed up and down and finished by kicking him back. They then slashed in an X pattern knocking him back further.

Pink and Yellow then fired off Fire rounds at the monster making him fly back in fiery blasts. As he revered the four heroes all slashed at him with there blades in Sonic mode making deep cuts to his body. They then used there guns to shoot him back.

Meanwhile Red was making a call on his Hunter Gear. "Hello Mika I need a favor?" he asked as he drove to the monster that was demolishing a parking complex.

"You need what now?" she asked as she snuck into the control room. "OK got it." she said as she opened up a control pad. She then tapped on a red button.

Then the hanger that was working on the large robot cleared all the platforms. The machine was then set down to roll out. And it then went along the room and up a track and out into the city. It looked like a black car with red striped and ran down the streets of the city. Red then jumped off his vehicle and landed into the cockpit of his large car.

"Okay." he said as he put his hand on the wheel. He then plugged his Hunter Gear into a slot next to the wheel. The gem then shone as the Car's engine roared louder. "Wow this thing has some kick." he said.

"Try not to wreck it just got finished." Yuki said.

"Right be careful aren't I always?" he asked. "On second thought don't answer that." he said as the car fired several shots from the head lights. They hit the Hydra and knocked it back. It got up and fired off streams of fire at the car but it swerved out of the way as it fired more shots at the monster.

Meanwhile the other Hunteranger's where shooting silver bullets back and forth with the monster. He was firing black blasts of energy at them. He then jumped up and tried to slash at them but they scattered out of the way.

"Let's end this!" Blue said. He and the others all tapped the scanner on the bottom.

"**Final Blast!" **there guns said. They then started to glow with there color. They then fired off four colored bullets of energy that all crashed into the monster making him explode.

Meanwhile Red was firing more shots off at the Hydra. "Oh this looks promising." he said as he turned a lever up. The Car then started to change. It then transformed into a large black and red Robot. It had thin armor and the tail pipes where now cannons on it's arms. It's head was red with a silver mouth plate and yellow eyes. It then punched at the Hydra making it fall back. It then kicked it and punched it again. With every hit it fell back. It then fired off shots at the monster from the cannons on it's hands. It then punched one of it's head while it fired and made it explode. He then jumped back with incredible agility and landed a bit away from it. A jet pack on it's back then activated and carried it forward. It then punched the monster in the chest and sent it flying back. As the monster landed Red prepared the finisher.

"IKUZE!" he shouted as he punched down on a lever and hit the gas. The Mech then had it's fist covered in burning flames. It then delivered a double punch to the monster that set it ablaze and eventually explode.

"Wow!" the others said as they watched the battle.

* * *

><p>"This is interesting." the Lead elder said.<p>

"This proves that Raito is fine without aid." The Vampire elder said.

"Nonsense the others all defeated the villain together." another elder said.

"Wrong!" there leader echoed. "They all did it together as a team. So no one won or loss." he said. "They found a loophole." he mused to him self happily.

"You can't mean that!" one of the elders said.

"My decision is final the bet is now null and void. So we may move on." he said. "I believe the chief shall be upset at there taking the Mach-Hunter." he said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>The other members of the team watched as Mach-Hunter was striking different victory poses in the sunset. They had removed there suits and Yuki and Mikan had found them.<p>

"Think he'll stop soon?" Asked Mirai.

"Nope he's going to milk this for as long as possible before Daddy yells at him when he brings it back." Yuki explained.

"Seems like fun." Mikan said.

"Hey do we have things like that?" Retsu asked.

"Maybe." Yuki said.

"Ah no fair Yuki-chan." Alice said.

"Yeah we should know if we have something like that." Yachiru said.

"You'll find out." she said as she made her way back to the van.

"Hey wait." Retsu said as the others all followed them.


	3. 2nd Rider Garo!

**So here are other idea fic's from my mind most will either be like a first Ch showing how they got there powers and introducing villains and all that spiel. Others will be more like cameo appearances the OC or such just coming in and doing his thing. Well that's my bit now enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Full moon bathed the ground of the African Savanna in crystal clear light. Below was a camp fire with a group of scientist and there guides. At the Camp fire a man dressed for the Savanna was sitting down with a young boy. The man seemed to be in his early thirties with brown combed back hair and a bushy mustache he had brown eyes behind his glasses. The boy next to him looked nothing like him. He was an average height for an eight year old he had black hair that reached to his jaw icy blue eyes and was wearing a button up white shirt with a black shirt underneath it and a pair of jeans.<p>

"Ouji-san?" the boy complained as he slumped down on the log used as a chair. "I'm hungry."

"Oh really I couldn't tell." he joked as he messed up his hair. "You know you should get to sleep being out on the savanna like this you liable to get eaten by a tiger." he joked.

"There are not tigers in Africa, aren't you suppose to know that?" he complained again.

"Yes it was a test my boy." he said as he looked at a map. "Now here eat this and off to sleep okay." he said as he gave the little boy a chocolate bar.

"Yeah!" he shouted in joy. He then ate the sweet on his way to the tent he shared with his guardian.

"Ah just like his parents." he mused as the boy went into his tent. "A glutton for food, and yet he never gains any wait like his mother. He inherited quite the high metabolism."

One of the guides then came up to the man. "Professor Tanaka we will reach the mountain by mid noon tomorrow if we get started first thing." he said.

"Yes, that should do." he said. "Now then we should get some sleep." Prof. Tanaka said as he went off to sleep as well. But he wrote down in his journal first.

_It has been two yeas know since Takeru's parents died in a car crash. But he has grow up well even here in the African wilderness and I hope to travels back to Japan soon. But I am on the verge of finding what is known as the basket of man kind. Once I have arrived we shall be able to trace the creation of all life. An archaic translation of it is the Arc of The Great Defender. A chamber that holds the protector of life on earth. Of course this is only a myth. But my superiors have been on my back about costs and once I find this place I shall be able to take Takeru home. I believe he should live with his mothers family in Japan for a time. He hardly even knows them. Well that is all I have to say at this moment. _

The following day Prof. Tanaka and the expedition team made there way into the rocky caves of the mountain. The cave was dark but the fastest way to there destination.

"Professor are you sure this is the right way?" on of the other scientist asked.

"Yes this is the way into the Basket of man kind." he said. "What scarred a vampire bat will get you?"

"Of course not." he said. "I know there are no Vampire bats in Africa." he said.

"Really I wanted to see one." Takeru said. "But I bet they have flying Foxes huh?" he asked his uncle.

"Possibly." he answered.

"What's that?" the scientist asked.

"These really big bats the size of a fox." Takeru said with a happy smile. "There huge and have sharp teeth and claws and they fly fast for bats too." he said making him go pale. Takeru then noticed this. "Don't worry there not mean they mainly just eat bugs and fruit." he said to make him feel better. "Plus they live in trees."

"Oh really?" he asked still a bit nervous. Prof. Tanaka then stopped all of a sudden. "What is it sir?" he asked

"Ouji?" Takeru asked.

"I think it is here?" he said looking at the wall. He then dusted it, showing a symbol. It looked like a pentagram with a star shape in it. It also had a symbol in the center that looked like a strange crown. "Yes these symbols match those from the artifacts found near here." he then started to look around the wall more.

"Allow us to help." the others said. Takeru then went over to one end of the wall. He then sat back. This is what he normally did when his uncle started to work he went some where close by to sit down. He laid back and sunk down the wall till he was sitting down on his behind. His uncle then touches the symbol one more time and realized something. It was a dial. He then twisted it ninety degrees to the left. Takeru then felt the wall behind him move. And then he fell back into a small opening that closed as the dial was set back to the same position.

"This may hold some interesting information." he said. He then looked around to find Takeru. But he was gone. "Takeru!" he said as he started look around franticly. "Takeru!" he shouted as he started to run around.

* * *

><p>Takeru stopped tumbling down a slope in the ground. "Itai." he said he rubbed his head from falling on it. He then looked around the room was all stone and looked like no one had been in it for a long time. "Ouji!" he said as he walked down the hall chamber. "Ouji!" he shouted not scared but more of searching. "Where is everyone?" he said as he came upon the end of the hall. It was a double stone door, and it had multiple animals carved onto it. He could see all kinds of animals from all over the world, even some extinct species.<p>

"Sugoi." he said he then touched on the animal head in the dead center, a lion. "Lion." he said as he rubbed the face of the lion. The eyes then started glowing and he could hear a growling noise followed by a loud lions roar. "Ah!" he said as the door seemed to growl at him. He then got up and went over to the door again. He then touched the Lion head again and rubbed it again as if trying to calm it down. "Daijobu." he said to the door. "I'm not here to hurt you." he said the eyes then shut off. The door then shone to life an opened. Showering Takeru in light when he could finally see, he saw that the room before him was a room with bright golden artifacts and statues of animals inside.

Takeru then walked in and looked closer at them. The Statues all had a sort of circle where it looked like something went. He then made his way to the center. And saw the stone statue of a human looking person. He was tall and seemed to be wearing full body armor. He also had the statue of a lion next to him. In the lions mouth it had a red crystal sphere inside was a wooden statue that looked like a lion. He then noticed that the statue also had a belt buckle that looked like it could fit the sphere. Said belt buckle looked like a sun with several spikes in a circle shape. He then put his hand on the buckle and turned it as if trying to take it off. But ended up twisting it to the right. Making it lose it's stone like appearance. And became a bronze buckle and the belt around it metallic. The belt then shot into the buckle. And was now in Takeru's hand.

"Cool." he said as he looked it over in his hands. It was then that the stone statue crumbled into dust. "Ah!" he said "Oh man that's not good!" Not good!" he said as he held his head while screaming in shock. He then ran around. "What did I just do?" he said.

"**Calm down please." **a female voice said to him. Takeru then looked around.

"Hello?" he asked as he looked around franticly. "Who's there?" he asked with a bit of fear in his voice now. "Look… I'm sorry about your statue it just broke." he said scarred.

* * *

><p>Mean while Tanaka was still looking around for Takeru. "Takeru?" he called out. Then from another end of the cave a door opened.<p>

"Professor." one of the scientist said. "Is that it?" he asked.

"I don't know." he said. "Go on ahead I must find Takeru."

"Yes sir." they said as they went in. The then followed into the opening. And found a much darker room. In it they found a pool that looked like liquid metal. "What is this Mercury?" one of them asked.

"I don't think so." another of the scientist said. He then took a metal pole and dipped it in to pick it up. "This looks nothing like it, it has spots of black in it." he then touched his finger to it and recoiled in shock "And it's cold very cold." he said. "Take a sample." he said. One of the researchers then took out a petri dish to take a sample. No one noticing the pipe drip a drop of the silvery liquid back into the pool making it bubble.

* * *

><p>Takeru was still looking for the person who spoke earlier. "Are…you there…?" he asked as he was really scarred at the moment. He wasn't scarred for his life or anything, just that he'd get in trouble. He was just a kid after all.<p>

"**Yes I am here." **the female voice said again. **"Don't be scared I won't hurt you." **she said again.

"Yeah but I can't see you." he said. "Were are you?" he asked as he started looking around again. He seemed to be calming down a bit.

"**Well I'm just here." **she said again. **"Are you the one who removed the belt?" **she asked.

"Yes…" he said nervous "Sorry."

"**No it's not anything bad it's just that it's incredible you did that." **she answered reassuringly. **"That means that the belt has chosen you." **

"Belt… Chosen?" he said confused as he had a thinking face on. "I don't get it." he said.

"**Well you are so young I suppose it would be difficult to understand what's going on." **the voice said as Takeru was still thinking.

"Um?" he wondered as he looked around. "What are you Nee-chan?"

"**Well I'm… how do I explain this to you?" **she pondered to her self. **"I'm the spirit of the earth. So to speak." **

"Spirit are you like a ghost?" Takeru asked.

"**No I think a more proper term would be like an angle." **she said. **"Well it may not be accurate but it's close enough to my point." **then before his eyes a light blinded him again and a human person now stood there. She was tall and beautiful and she wore a white gown, with a gold necklace and bracelets. She had long black hair and golden eyes.

"Wow. So what does this do?" he asked as he held up the buckle.

"That is known as the Beast Buckle Of the Spirit King." she responded. "It is the power source of the worlds savior you see many years ago there was a great evil from another world, who sought to destroy all life on the earth. But a brave hero asked the gods and the animals for help in protecting there home. So the gods gave him the armor and the animals gave him the power."

"Sugoi." Takeru said in amassment. "then what?" he asked as if listening to a story.

"Then he faced and defeated the enemy and he showed him mercy and sealed him with in a pool of liquid metal that was to never become solid. He then sealed away his power so no one would ever be able to take it for there own. And made it so only one with the spirit of the wild may use it."she finished.

"Spirit of the wild?" he asked confused as he looked to the buckle again. In his hands it seemed a bit big but he was a kid. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that it is your destiny to save the earth and defeat the evil that will rise again."she said.

"Me?" Takeru asked "But…I'm a kid how can I…"

"Please calm down I know this seems like a lot or responsibility to leave you with but fate has written it out for you to do this." she explained.

"But, how?" he asked confused and scared again.

"Just be you that's all I can tell you. Don't let your heart be locked away behind a cage be free and everything will come to you." she explained in a calm tone. She then got down and hugged him. Knowing he was still just a child she wanted to make him feel better. "Remember as long as you don't let anyone cage and chain you, no one can stop you."she said as she wiped away some dirt from his face.

"Thank you." he said as he returned the hug. He then looked back over to the lion statue. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the crystal sphere in it's mouth.

"That is one of the crystal cores." she explained as she patted his head. "It is the power source of the Beat Belt. There are many more out there but the hero had them all sent and hidden out there among the world." she said. "But the lion was his greatest friend. He pulled a thorn out of the lions paw and it followed him as his friend and when the time came he gave his power to his friend."

"Wow." he said he then touched the statues head. It then glowed and the mouth opened and the crystal rolled out and into Takeru's hands.

* * *

><p>The scientist where still looking at the strange pool. When all of a sudden it started to shake violently and then. Something burst out of it.<p>

"_**I live!" **_he said in a deep demonic voice. He was tall and coated in silver metallic armor all over his body. He had a skull with a black visor to see. He had a black fur cloak hanging off his back. And a sheathed sword in his hand. He looked at the scientist and then pulled out his sword and started to swing at them. He then kicked one of them to the ground and crushed him with his foot. He slashed at one and then another until no on was left standing. They all laid on the floor life less. The monsters blade was steaming with energy. He then sheathed it.

"I live once again now I shall finish what I started." he said as he looked at the pool. "I will use what he thought would hold me to increase my power." he then dipped his sword into the liquid. "Ah such a powerful source. My imprisonment has left this pool imbued with my power. Now my kind will be able to rise again!" he shouted. "From the pits of hell, from the land of the dead, from the valley of extinction my species will return from the dead!"

Meanwhile Takeru's uncle was hiding from the monster. He then tried to run away with the guild. But the guild was captured by a chain that pulled him into the chamber with the pool. He could only scream in terror, before a loud snap sound was heard. Prof Tanaka hid near the wall from before. Just as the monster aimed his hand at him. He then fired a blast of energy that was aimed right at him. Luckily he was able to jump out of the way in time. But the shock wave still knocked him into a pillar. He laid there as the monster stopped for a moment and walked towards him.

"You are quite strong for a human." he said. "Tell me what have you humans down with this world since my imprisonment?" he then put his finger to his head as he probed his memories and knowledge. "So you have finally achieved space flight. About time, oh and you have come close to robotics as well. Now where is all the best of the best found?" he asked as he probed deeper. "Ah your home Island of Nihon also known as Japan." he mused as he let him go.

Tanaka took a breath of relief that it was all over. "What are you?" he asked.

"While you searched for the creation of all life it appears you have found it's destroyer!" he shouted happily. "I am King Baragon I am what you would call an alien from a world that died from our advancements. I was our greatest scientist. I survived by making my self into a machine!" he said proudly. "I had to find a new world as mine was dying we used out natural resources and such forth. But in my journey hear I came upon a great power source and now I'm not just a machine but a Demon Machine!" he boasted. "Impossible you say well don't!" he shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he tried to back away.

"Why because I require a new home for my kind I used a machine to hold them all in, but I modified it with my dark power as well. And know I will unleash them on the world." he said he then faced Tanaka again. "But I will need a vessel to walk around the new world in." he said as he stalked closer. "I appreciate the sacrifice for the greater good." He said as he moved his hand closer. His palm was now looking like a liquid metal as he got closer and closer.

"No…no!" Tanaka said. "NO!" he shouted as he dropped his journal.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan what now?" Takeru asked as he held the belt and crystal core in each hand.<p>

"Now it is your turn to become the hero." she said. "Believe it or not you and this hero have a lot in common." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes you both came from the same Island." she said as she tapped his nose. "I forget his normal name but he had something he called him self." she said. "It was what he called him self in his armor. I believe it was, huh what was it?" she pondered. "Oh yes it was Garo. Strange name every time he said it he seemed to roar." she said.

"Garo?" he said as he looked at the belt. "Ah Ouji?" he said. "I need to get back to Ouji-san." he said.

"Here I'll take you to him." she said as she took his hand. "Come on this way."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said as the wall opened again to where all the scientist where but they found them all on the floor. "Oh my, he awoke sooner then I hoped." she said.

"Ouji!" Takeru called out. "Ouji! Where are you?" he said. He then found his journal. He then picked it up and read it.

_Takeru if your reading this journal then you are alone again. And I'm sorry but this journal holds all the information you need I knew what was here all along I needed to find the Garo Driver I hoped I could take it to it's rightful owner. And I have been learning of where all the other Crystal Cores are, they are needed to achieve the full power of the belt. Use this journal to find them. I have found a the location of all but one the first core the lion core. Please be careful with everything from now on. I love you my nephew please be careful and find where you belong._

"Ouji…" Takeru said as his eyes started to tear up.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." the woman said. "Takeru?" she asked as she went over to him. "I'm sorry but everything will get better you just need to look to tomorrow."

"But… I still miss Ouji-san." he said.

"I know but it will be okay." she reassured. "One day things will get better." she said as she put the Garo Driver in his hand again. "And you will make them better."

"Hai." he sniffled as he wiped away the last of his tears. "I'll make them better." he said firmly as he looked down at the belt.

* * *

><p><strong>(Op. OOO Anything Goes.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8 YEARS LATTER <strong>

Running across the African Savanna a young man wearing only a pair of shorts a tattered shirt and head band. He had chin length hair, that was wet from sweat. Behind him was a tribe of Africans all chasing him with spears.

"Ah man all I did was let your trapped lion go!" he shouted as he ran even faster. "I try and help and I get chased." he shouted. He then jumped up and clung to a branch and climbed up it like a monkey.

The tribes men then cornered him in the tree. They then started to jab there spears into the tree.

"Wow!" he said as he jumped up further. He then saw a snake next to him. "Ah sorry to ask but could you um please help me here." he asked the Boa constrictor. The snake looked at him and then slithered down the tree. The tribesmen then recoiled in fear as the snake hissed at them. They all then ran in fear. "Thank you!" he shouted as he jumped out of the tree. He then landed in the river and on a hippo. "Hayah Hippo-chan!" he shouted as the hippo carried him across the river.

He then walked got off the Hippopotamus and walked into the Savanna. "Ah there's no place like home." he said. He then made his way out further into the Savanna. He made his way past Wildebeest, Cheetahs, Lion prides, Zebra herds. All the animals not even noticing him.

Mean while a group of tourist where taking a safari though the Savanna and waved at the young man as he was walking around with a stick in hand. "Ah tourist wonder what kind of jungle they come from?" he asked as he sat down on a rhino. A African guild then walked up to him.

"Takeru!" he called.

"Ah greetings my friend." Takeru called back as he patted the Rhino.

"I shall never understand how you do that." he said. "any way I have news we have learned you have family out there."

"Family?" he said confused.

"Yes you have some family out there." he said. "Isn't this great?"

"Well even if I had family out there, this is my home I love running across the Savanna with Zebra's I love climbing in the trees with the apes, I love swimming with Hippo's." he explained. "This is my home and the only place I really fit in." he said.

"Yes but this is a chance to learn what it's like to live with other people and not get chased by tribal people every other day." the man said.

"Oh come on that was one big misunderstanding. That guy had it coming for skinning that lion." he said.

"You left him next to a mound of fire ants, he literally had ant's in his pants." He said.

"Huh-huh yeah that was good." he laughed. "But I'm not a fan of humans I guess." he answered.

"Well this was the last wish of your uncle that you live with your mothers family back in Japan." he said. "He wanted you to get an education and to live with your family. I have made contact with them with help from the people from the Japanese embassy. It has all been arranged." he said as he gave Takeru a ticket. "Takeru you spent eight years just running across the Savanna and traveling to parts of the world in search of these artifacts you Uncle discovered."

"Yeah but…" he started.

"If not for you then as the last request your uncle had." he said.

"Alright I'll go." he said. "I mean what could happen?" he asked.

* * *

><p>One long plan ride jet lag, being forcefully strapped to his chair by an air marshal and letting dogs loose on the plane latter. Takeru had made his way to Tokyo national air port. He was given a set of close to wear for his arrival He was wearing a pair of jeans sneakers, a white shirt with some dirt stains, and he had a red plaid button p shirt and he had a red headband on his head. He also had a duffle bag over his shoulder. He then made his way out of the airport. He looked around confused.<p>

"Wow it may not be the jungle but it sure looks wild." Takeru said as he looked around. He then dropped his bag and looked up a street light. He then jumped up and started to climb up. He then tossed his legs over and sat at the top and looked out around the area. People where starring at him in aw, confusion and well just starring. It was then that a car pulled up. Out walked a girl who looked to be just a little bit younger then Takeru about fourteen dressed in a pair of jeans shoes and a pink shirt. She had long brown hair in a French braid and she had deep green eyes.

"I wonder where he is?" she asked she then noticed the crowd staring up a street light. She then looked up her self and saw Takeru up there. He was starring out along the city. "Excuse me!" she called getting Takeru to look. "Are you Takeru?" she called again.

"Yes who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mika I'm your cousin." she said. Takeru then got off the light and slid down it the people moving back.

He then walked p to Mika and started to sniff her. "What are you doing?" she asked embarrassed.

"Seeing if your telling the truth." he said as he sniffed more. He then stopped. "Yup your telling the truth." he said. "Greetings I'm Takeru Tanaka your cousin." he said with a hug. "You smell like fruit why is that?" he asked as he lifted up his bag.

"Ah I guess it's my shampoo." she said.

"Shampoo?" he asked confused. "They don't have that in Africa." he said as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "So where are we going?" he asked as he started to walk off.

"Ah this way." she said pointing to the car.

"I don't like machines." he turned away from the car. "I'll walk." he said. "Just go on ahead I'll keep up."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "I think it be much faster if we took the car. I live, well we live far away from here."

"Alright but I'm not getting in." he said as he jumped on the roof. "Let's go."

"Okay?" she said even more confused. She then got into the car as it drove off and Takeru still sat on top of it just fine.

The Car mad it's way to a much more richer neighborhood. And stopped at a gated off house. The gat then opened as it drove in. It then stopped at the front of the home as Mika got out of the car again. Takeru was still on the roof. He was stared at the whole time there. You think they never saw a guy on the roof of a car.

"Well this is our home." Mika said as she showed him the large western style house.

"Wow it's big." he said. "I've never seen a home so big before." he said as he jumped off the roof.

The door then opened as a woman came out she wore a white dress. And had long brown hair like Mika only her eyes where brown as well. She had a large smile as she walked up to them. "Welcome to our home Takeru. I'm your aunt Kauro" she said.

He was still looking at how big the house was. "It so big." he said.

"I suppose it's bigger then what your use to in Africa." she said. "Please come in." she said as the two followed her inside.

"And this is the living room." Kauro said as she showed Takeru around the house. "And this will be your room." she said as she showed him an empty room. "Please wash up before dinner." she said. As she walked away Takeru took some stuff from his bag. He then set up a hammock in the room setting the ropes at opposite end of the room. He then sat down.

"This is a nice room." he said as he laid in the hammock. Some one then stood at the door.

"Who are you" a young boy asked. He was short with glasses and greasy black hair. He also had a portable game station in his hand.

"I'm Takeru I live here." he said happily. "who are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm Minato and I live here." he said. "Why are you living here?"

"Because I'm your cousin." he said making the boy do a double take. "You should get some more sun light." he said as he walked out of the room and rustled up his hair.

"This is not planned out." he said as he looked as Takeru went into the bath room.

Later during Dinner. Mika, Minato and there mom where all sitting down to dinner.

"Takeru time for dinner." Kauro said as she was serving them rice and tempura.

"Coming!" he said as he came down with a towel around his neck. And dressed in only a pair of jeans. With his headband on as well.

"Put a shirt on." Minato said as he was still playing a game.

"ah Takeru-kun you need to wear a shirt." Mika said as he sat down across from her.

"Ah sorry my shirt was all dirty." he said. He then dried his hair out a little more. He then took some rice in his hand and ate away.

"You only have one shirt?" his aunt asked.

"I normally where the same thing a lot, and it gets clean after a swim in the river." he said. As he bit into a shrimp. He then ate more rice with his hands. "this is good what is it?" he asked.

"It's tempura it's just shrimp." she said.

"Shrimp?" he asked. "Some kind of fish?" he asked as he drank some water down.

"Yes I suppose they don't have this in Africa do they?" she asked.

"Nope but I had some once while I went to china." he said.

"China?" they asked.

"Yeah I've travels to all sorts of jungles and forests. I feel at ease in the wild." he explained. "Africa, South America, China, India, Russia, Australia. I love to play with animals and to help them."

"Wow you've been to so many places." Mika said.

"But why did you go to all those places and never here to Japan?" Minato asked skeptically.

"Because I hate cities, I hate machines, and I don't normally trust humans they lie a lot." he said.

"I suppose you don't like people much since you where left alone in Africa." Mika said.

"But why did you travel?" Minato asked again only for his sister to smack him upside his head. "Ow."

"Well Ouji died and left me a journal of places he wanted me to go and I went to them and found some things. And so I always return to Africa afterwards." he said.

"Well you have a home now." his aunt said. Mika then elbowed Minato making him agree with them.

"And feel free to ask for anything." Mika said. "Your with family now. How about we take you shopping tomorrow to get some new close."

"Okay." he said. "But why I wear the same thing most of the time any way." he said.

"This guy is like a ape man brought into to society." Minato whispered to him self as Mika elbowed him again.

"So it's decided we will take you shopping." Kauro said. At the point the door opened as a man who looked like an older much more well kemp version of Minato.

"I'm home is Takeru here?" he asked. He then saw him at the table. "I suppose this is him." he said as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Hello!" he said as he kept eating with his hands. "You must be my uncle." he said.

"Yes I am I'm the brother to your mother." he said, "You have a lot of her in you got her eyes and the same hair too." he said as he messed up his hair.

"Arigato Ji-chan." he said.

"so you all getting along he asked as he sat next to his wife.

"Yes." Mika said.

"Whatever." Minato grumbled.

"BURP!" Takeru belched loudly socking everyone. "That was the best meal I've ever had even if it was just fish!" he said as he wiped his mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha just like his father." Takeru's uncle said. "I always liked him he was fun and the most free spirited man I have ever met." he said. They all then shared a laugh. Minato seemed to be resentful of all this his quite family was embracing this savage and he was being ignored.

* * *

><p>The next day Takeru and his new family where all walking around the shopping district they all had tons of close for him. It was all simple and a lot like what he normally wears. They even bought him a bunch of new headbands. That weren't just strips of fabric.<p>

"Sugoi I had no idea there where so many different kinds of headbands." Takeru said as he was wearing a white headband with a shining red sun in the center.

"He's like a child in a store." Kauro said as she was walking hand in hand with her husband.

"Yes well he deserves some pampering since he lived in the wild for most of his life." he said as Mika was showing Takeru different kinds of headbands.

"Where's Minato?" Kauro asked.

"I'll find him." Mika said.

"No let me." Takeru said. He then started sniffing the air and then started running around the shopping center. He then jumped up and climbed up to a higher level and kept looking around. He then found him near an arcade.

Minato was deep in though as he played the fighting game and scored a high score. He then felt a presence behind him. He then turned around to see a kid his age only dressed like a thug.

"Yo so you considered my offer?" he asked as he leaned on the machine.

"Yes it's no I won't help you if your to stupid to ace the test that's your problem." Minato said. The kid then unplugged the machine. "Hey!" he said as he glared at him only to be pushed down.

"Listen to me Otaku boy." he said. "Here's how it works I ask you for something and you do it or else I beat you up." he said as he pulled him up by his hair. "And I'd like to see you do something about it." he taunted.

"Um excuse me." Takeru said. "That's my cousin there can you please leave him alone?"

"Who asked you." he said. "who is this guy."

"My cousin who thinks he can kick your ass." Minato said getting an idea. _"When Takeru fights this guy my parents will be appalled and kick him back to the savanna in no time." _he figured in his head.

"Oh really well then come on mister tall show me what you got." he challenged. He then lunged to punch him But Takeru moved out of the way making him punch the wall. "Ah!" he screamed as he held his hand in pain.

"Minato come on the others are waiting." Takeru said.

"Your not going to fight him?" Minato asked.

"Why he already embarrassed him self I see no reason." he said as he stepped back avoiding another punch. He then punched some much older man playing a game. Said man then got up and towered over him and lifted the kid by his shirt.

"Oh god not the face! Not the face!" the kid shouted as he was being beaten up by the man.

"come on." Takeru said.

"Why are you even here?" Minato asked.

"Why because you're my family." he responded.

"But you don't even belong here." he said. "You should go back and live with the monkeys in the jungle where you belong." he said.

"I know but this is where my family is I wanted to come see you." he responded.

"Why what's here for you?" Minato asked.

"Well I just said my family what else." he pondered.

"So you just came here because you could. Things where all fine till one day we learn that some kid we never met is related to us and that my parents where taking him in." he said as he shook with rage. "Then I was shoved aside for this kid from Africa who just comes in and has more in common with my family then I do." he said angrier. "your just trying to replace me aren't you!" he shouted at Takeru.

"No Minato-san that's not true I just came here to visit my family." he said.

"Just go away will you we don't want you here!" Minato said. "Your just a burden."

"I see." Takeru said he then turned away. "Well then this is good by then tell you parents I'm sorry." he said as he walked away. He then jumped off the railing and landed on all fours on the ground below.

"Takeru Minato!" Mika said as she ran in. "Minato where did Take-chan go?" Mika asked.

"Take-chan?" Minato asked. "He left." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I told him to he doesn't belong here, so I told him to go home." he said. "Now things can go back to normal." he said.

"Why would you do that?" she shouted at him. "Takeru has no where to go. He has no home no family besides us why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Because he was taking my place why else." he said. But his sister slapped him across the face.

"Baka!" she shouted. "He was trying to be your friend he wasn't trying to take you place why would any one want to be you?" she said. "You're a mean little brat, who spends all his time making people feel stupid. So just because he likes to spend time with his family he's trying to replace you." she said. "Maybe he should replace you I'd rather have him as a brother instead of an Otaku like you." she said as she ran off to find Takeru. Minato held his cheek as it was still red. He then felt sort of sad, maybe he was being to selfish. He could share his family with his cousin but he felt so jealous that they treated him like part of the family more then him.

* * *

><p>Mika told her parents what happened and they started to look around for him. Mika was looking around the park, and took a brake at the bench. She then hear several dogs barking and turned to see a bunch of dogs all converged in one place. She then ran over to fins Takeru playing with all these dogs.<p>

"Hey calm down." he said as he scratched the head of a golden retriever.

"Takeru!" Mika said as she ran up to him.

"Mika-chan!" he said.

"Takeru what are you doing out here?"

"Playing with the doggies." he said. "There not like the ones back in Africa there all so different." he said as he had a dog sitting in his lap. "this is Shiro-chan say hi Shiro-chan." he said as the dog barked. "He says hi."

"Come on dogs don't talk." she said.

"Yeah they do people just don't listen." he said. "They do talk just pay close attention is all you got to do."

"Wait you can talk to them?" she asked shocked.

"Yes." he said.

"That's incredible." she said. "so are you okay?"

"Fine why?" he asked as the one of the dogs started to lick his face.

"Because of what Minato said to you earlier." she said.

"Nah I'm okay if I was a burden you should have told me I would have been glad to go home to Africa." he said.

"But this is your home don't let Minato get you down he's just a sad Otaku that wished his family pampered him like we did you." she said.

"But still I don't really feel at home here there's not enough nature or animals." he said. "I feel out of my element." he said as he petted one of the dogs.

"I know it's different form what your use to but your with family and we want you to stay here with us." she said. "Family has to stick together."

"I guess your right." Takeru said.

"Come on let's go home Take-chan." she said.

"Hai!" he said as he got up the dogs then followed him. "No you guys can't follow me you need to stay here and go back to your owners." he said as all the dogs left and back to there owners.

Mika then took her phone and called her parents to tell them to meet them at the shopping complex. "Well easy enough. I thought what Minato said really got you upset." she said.

"No I just believed I was really a burden to you." he said.

"Of course not." she said.

"Takeru Mika wait!" they heard as Minato ran up to them.

"What is it?" Mika asked him.

"I wanted to say sorry." he said. "I was jealous that you fit in with my family better then me." he said.

"Daijobu." he said as he patted his head. "I don't care I thought I was just being an actual burden." he said.

"So your not upset or mad?" he asked.

"Nope truth be told I want to return to the jungle where I feel free." he laughed. "Bt I want to stay here with my family."

It was then that they heard screaming. They all then looked over to see people and there dogs running from a monster or robot or something. It looked like a humanoid robot and it had spiked shoulders, elbows and knees; it also had fleshy dark skin on certain parts of it's body. It had a dog like head that was sealed off by a metal muzzle. And two large fins that looked lime ears on it's head. It's left hand spun like a drill while the other one looked more organic with large clawed fingers it also had a metal whip like tail.

"What is that?" Mika asked.

"I don't know let's go!" Minato said as they started to run. But then Takeru heard a dog yelping. He then ran and scooped up the dog in his arms and ran towards a group of people and gave it back to it's owner.

"Take care of your dog." he advised. He then ran back over towards the monster. "Wait." he said a it looked at him. "Listen I don't know what's wrong but please calm down these people wont hurt you." he said.

It only growled as it knocked him over. It then tried to punch him but he rolled out of the way. It then aimed it's left hand revealing that it's fingers where barrel's for guns. It then fired off as it's hand spun around. The bullets showered the ground of where he stood as he jumped into a tree. But the monster then ripped the tree out of the ground and pushed it over, making Takeru fall to the ground.

"Humans your time has come to and end!" he said as he lifted Takeru up by his neck. But the monster then felt something as Minato had smacked a branch against it's head. He then dropped Takeru letting him catch his breath. He then stalked closer to him. "you die first human." he said as his clawed hand grew it's claws bigger.

"Enough!" Takeru shouted. "I tried to reason with you but looks like I have no choice!" he said. He then pulled out something that looked like a bronze circle with several short spikes making it look like a sun. It also had a whole in the center. He then attached it to his waist as a metallic belt shot out around his waist and connected to the back. Then two more smaller dials with circles of the same size appeared on his hips. He then pulled out a red crystal sphere from his pocket. He then tossed it up and caught it again. As he did it flashed and made a small lion roar. He then attached it into his buckle. Making it shine again.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he spun the dial buckle making is shine even more as energy spirals surrounded him. It then blinded everyone as Takeru moved around with martial arts skill. His body was covered in energy leaving his head exposed. It then formed armor all over. It was pure red. And his suit was black with a red tint to it. His chest armor had two green crystals that looked like yes on his chest and was golden on his shoulders and sides it had two silver marks on his stomach that looked like fangs and had a black gem that looked like the nose of a lion. It all together looked like a lions head was his chest. His shoulders armor that spiked back and looked like part of the lions mane and where mainly red with yellow on them and his gauntlets where pure red with yellow lines along them; and his hands where armored as well making claw shapes at the tips of his fingers. H legs had large red armored boots with gold lines running down them his feet looked spiked with claw like shaped ridges. He had armor padding on the out side half of his thigh that looked like lion paws as well. He also had a swishing tail connected to there his tail bone would go as well. His helmet then formed as well. He had green eyes on his pure red helmet he had spikes on his cheeks and the side of his head the shot back and made ridge like pattern on his head that looked like a mane he also had two silver fang on his black mouth plate. His transformation was done when his belt called out.

"**GARO!"**

It said in a way that sounded like a roar. The hero before them then show his head and arms back as he roared him self.

"Kamen Rider Garo!" he said as he slammed his hand onto the ground and got into a crouching position. "Let's Get Wild!" he shouted. He then jumped up and landed a punch to the monster that made sparks explode off of him. He then used his clawed hands to rip more sparks off its metal hide. He then grabbed him in an bar and pushed him into a tree making more sparks fly off with every time he slammed him into it. He then tossed him with great power that sent him into the parking lot of the park. As the monster was picking him self up he was slashed left and right again by the Rider's clawed hands. Garo then punched him square in the chest making him fly back; he then jumped up and kicked him upside his face making more sparks fly as he was tossed into a car. Garo then lifted him up and kicked him in the chest several times before he spun around and delivered another kick straight to his chest that sent him flying again.

As the monster tumbled across the floor. He stopped and aimed his left hand and fired more shots at him. They hit making sparks fly. But Garo just stood there and took them head. He then took a deep breath and arched his head back. He then shot it forward as he released a powerful lion roar that sent forth a shock wave that his the monster and made him fly back as had electricity spark off him as if the sonic attack made massive internal damage to his systems. As he landed Garo just stared at him as he stalked closer.

The monster got up and tried to slash at him but his hand was caught and he received a palm strike to his face that sent him back again. The monster then grew his claws as his other hand turned into a large drill. He then punched with his drill only for Garo to side step and punch him across his face. He then punched him in the gut that made him stumble back. The monster tried to hit him again only to miss as Garo jumped around on the balls of his feet he dodged attack left and right with cat like agility. As he delivered a counter attack back in an open spot.

Garo then grabbed the drill hand in one arm and then he brought his elbow down and broke it clear off. Spars flew as the monster screamed in pain.

"Incredible." Minato said as he saw the confrontation going on.

"Take-chan is amassing." Mika said.

Garo then punched the monster in the chest several times making it stumble back. He then kicked it upside it's face as it doubled over to catch its breath and sent him into the water of a near by pond. He then pounced on the monster and knocked him into the water further. He then grabbed it by the head and tossed him out further. He then blocked punch after punch and hit it in the chest with his claws. He then jumped up and delivered a drop kicked that sent the monster into the water as Garo fell into the water as well. But got up and smoothed away the left over water from his helmet. As the monster got up He then grabbed it and slammed it into the water and ground. He then ran down while holding him down to the ground and dragged him along the water and back to land and as he did he tossed him into a tree and broke it in half as the monster went straight through it.

The monster then got up slowly. And saw Garo prepare to finish it.

"Ikuze!" he shouted. He then tapped his belt buckle.

"**GARO CHARGE!"**

The belt then started to spin on it's own as red energy surged through Garo. His left foot then had deep red energy cover it like flames. He then slammed his hand on the ground as he jumped into the air. He then aligned him self into a flying kick as his foot ignited in red energy that looked he was reentering the atmosphere. A loud lions roar could be heard as he crashed violently with monster making a large fiery explosion leaving a large flaming crater.


	4. 1st Rider, ZER0 part 2

Here's the story of yours truly Kamen Rider ZER0 the hero of hero's at least in my mind. I own not Kamen Rider or any of the shows (Manga, Anime, or so forth) I will crossover into. **Now Follow me on the road to become a True Hero as I am Kamen Rider ZER0 the HER0 0f this world.** Human life is a complex and mysterious thing. It can be glorious and wonderful; we live our lives most of the time not thinking about it. Life however can be taken away in an instant but some get a second chance to live there life but some take this second chance to protect the first chance of others so they never have to go thru what they did.

* * *

><p>Hikaru woke up in his bed dazed with his memory all blurry, "Ah what happen?" he asked sitting up in his bed as he noticed his torso all bandaged up and his pants still on. "Man must have been some rumble?" he said as he took the water on his night stand and chugged it down and then another and another until the whole water jug was empty albeit he took it and chugged it down with water trailing down his mouth. "Man I needed it that I fell like my whole chest is on fire."<p>

"Oh your awake you seemed out of it." Tachibana said as he came in with a another bunch of water and some medicine for him. "Here this will help its normally for people who are nauseous or hung over but it will help." he said as Hikaru took the medicine and swallowed it down with the whole jug of water. Because of its pure bitter taste. "Still good old Hikaru."

"Yup so what the heck happen Oya-san did I get drunk or did a fight get out of hand and please tell me it was the latter?" he asked as he chugged the second jug he brought in.

"Well it was a fight and I cant believe you forgot." he said with a smile. _'Wow he really forgot transforming into a Rider, guess his belt takes a lot of energy so much so it caused him to suffer short term memory loss.' _he said to himself as Hikaru put a shirt on and his shoes.

"Well its my day off and I'm going to take a walk to clear my head." Hikaru said gong out the door.

"Okay don't stay out to long." he said as he looked at a wallet with pictures of him and all his rider students mainly the legendary seven riders as they were all lined up with him in front of the shop. Him in the front with the human forms of everyone from Ichigo to Stronger behind him. "Huh so you brought me another one guess your only a real rider if you've been here."

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked through the park his chest still felt like it was burning worse then a forest fire but he was able to shrug it off by taking a nap on a hill with the sun shinning on his face. That was till a basket ball rolled next to his leg.<p>

"Hey toss back our ball?" a boy his age asked,

"Oh sure." he said as he tossed the ball but when he tossed it shot like a rocket and hit the hoop making it crumple like a piece of paper. "What the hell?" he said looking at his hand.

"Woah what the hell was that!-?" the kid asked.

"I…I don't know…" Hikaru said in shock he could have tossed it and made a perfect pass but this time he made that ball into a missile and the hoop was its target. "Look I'm sorry." he said freaked out. He then ran out of there.

After running a few blocks from the embarrassment of it all he stopped at an empty street. He looked at the cross walk and sighed no one to look at the freak. "What the hell was that all I did was toss it but then its like my strength has tripled no more than that." he said as he pushed the button to cross the street. He then noticed a little girl crossing the street. But then a large truck came rolling down the street straight for her. "Hey watch out!" he shouted as he ran up to her he then put his arm around her for protection and put out his hand out to desperately stop the truck. And much to his shock the truck stopped dead in its track and even lifted its back up from the impact with Hikaru's hand. Leaving an imprint on the grill of the truck. He then noticed the girl out cold in his hands. "OI Daijobu?" he asked. He then noticed as several people came out and noticed it all. He then took the little girl to the hospital near by.

* * *

><p>"Will she be okay?" he asked the doctor, a woman in her thirties who had looked after Hikaru several times. She was tall with brown hair tied back in a pony tail, with sapphire blue eyes and she looked relatively young for her age.<p>

"She will be fine its probably just the shock from the experience." she said as she stroked the little girls hair as she slept in her bed. "But it looks like she passed out from lack of air like she was being deaf hugged." she said.

"Eh?" Hikaru asked as he remembered when he put his arm around her to protect her could he have done this could he have hurt her by trying to rescue her. "Well thanks Dr. Mica." he said as he left out the door. "Man what is happening to me?" he said under his breath as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Zeus I will solve all you problems." a voice said as he watched Hikaru walk through the hospital through a window. "soon you will be where you belong with us at Nega-Shocker." he smirked as his soldiers all fallowed close behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru was walking home when he felt as if something weird was following him. He then walked down an ally that was a short cut to the shop. It cut through the docs that was abandoned and normally used as a fighting spot for people. That's when he suddenly felt something as all his memories of the other day flooded back. He fall back and leaned against the wall like he was having a heart attack. He then let out a cry off pain as he had it all come back to him in full detail. "I remember I was attacked by these goons and then I became this cyborg super hero I became a Kamen Rider…" he said as he got back up.<p>

"So you do remember it just the stress of using the small amount of power saved in your belt wasn't enough for your first transformation." a voice said he then looked up to see a boy that looked his age. He was dressed in a black school uniform with shaggy hair. He also had a pair of goggles around his neck. "So you body ran out of power fast and then you blacked out and suffered short term memory loss but now its all back since you belt has gained some power." he said as several Nega-Shocker soldiers cam out from behind him. "So you must know why I am here then?" he said with a smirk as he opened his jacket revealing a black suit with red stripes that all looked like second skin. His hands where now robotic with spinnerets on his wrists. He now wore boots and had several metal spots on his sides, and a belt with the a bird like figure and a spider jumping as the symbol in the center, he then pulled out a mouth plate and helmet that looked like a spider. He then set his goggles in-between the two as all three snapped together to form a full helmet. He now had fang like engravings on his mouth piece and he had several metal spider legs hanging like dreadlocks and several more on his back. "Greetings Project 0, allow me to introduce myself I am Hopping Spiderborg, and I'm here to take you back to Nega-Shocker where you belong." he said as his soldiers all cornered him. Hikaru then saw Hopper Spiderborg hit him from the front sending him flying and land on his back painfully.

"Kisama!" he hissed laying on the floor from the powerful punch from his cold steel fist. He then got up and faced the cyborg, He then rushed at him and jumped over the monster. "Henshin!" he said and in a flash of white light he landed in his armor. He then circled the Cyborg there eyes trained on one another. ZER0 then blocked a punch from the Cyborg and tossed a punch of his own that sent him tumbling across the floor, and then delivered a kick to his minion and jumped up doing a back flip and he landed a powerful heel drop kick on one of the minions head making him fall back into his comrade. He then karate chopped one in the gut making him double over in pain as he kicked another one. He then kicked one straight in the face making him fall down.

"You little bastard." Hopping Spiderborg said as he put his metal hands forward and shot thin metal cables that were practically invisible. Everything he trapped in them from pipes to wood even his own men where cut to ribbons. ZER0 managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way of it. His eyes weren't compound for nothing they acted as several eyes all together able to catch things two normal eyes couldn't He saw them the small glimmer from them coming every time.

"Looks like you little trick isn't so good what's wrong cant shoot real webs?" he taunted as Hopping Spiderborg kept trying to get him. H/Spiderborg then got tired and detached the treads and then got ready to Jump. And he jumped incredibly fast and high along with ZER0 as the two started to trade blows in the air before falling back down to earth. As they fell H/Spiderborg delivered a heel kick to ZER0 but he blocked it with his fore arm and delivered a kick of his own to his chin making him flip back and fall a little faster, as ZER0 then aligned him self to hit him with his next attack. "Rider Kick!" he said as he shot forward like a missile at H/Spiderborg. But much to his shock he blocked it with his arms in an X fashion. H/Spiderborg then pushed him off as they both fell to the ground again. "Rider Punch!" he shouted as he came in with his fist at the ready and H/Spiderborg did the same as there fists then hit each others fist making a shock wave that sent them both falling to the earth again. They both hit the ground with a loud thud ZER0 propped him self up on a trash can as H/Spiderborg stared down at him.

"Looks like I got you now I'm designed after a jumping spider falling is something I can handle. I may not have webs but I can jump with the best of them." he said as he kicked ZER0 down. ZER0 then had his eyes flash as he got a new idea. He then put his fist next to his buckle and channeled energy into his belt.

"Rider Flash!" he shouted as his belt then fired a blast of green light that sent H/Spiderborg tumbling back from the beam of energy that hit him. He fall back on his back a smoking mess with some of his legs falling off. ZER0 didn't looks so good either. His belt was losing power again he didn't like the idea of Running but he had no choice. ZER0 kicked H/Spiderborg in the face making him fall back howling in pain as he ran for his life down the ally to where the garage was He jumped over yards and so forth to get to his destination. He made it to the garage and in the back door with his armor canceling by choice this time. "So this was all real." He said as he slumped down against the door.

* * *

><p>Tachibana had come back from a friends with a special package he want into the garage and found Hikaru at the kitchen table asleep with the late evening sun hitting his face. "So they still come after him." he said as he went into his work shop and looked at the covered up bike. He then pulled out the package it was a glass tube with two metal ends and inside was a small blue orb hovering in the center. "Lets get to work." he said as he took his tools and started to work on his project.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Hikaru woke up in his bed with the sun shining to his face. "Ah man another day." he grunted as he got up. "What do I do if I go out that wannabe spider will come after me again." he said as he put his head in his hands. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his day. He then walked down dressed in a black T-shirt and Blue jeans with black sneakers and his gloves on. He then noticed Tachibana asleep in his work area. "OI Oya-san!" he said as he went up to him. He then lifted him up and rested him in the kitchen. "Oya-san you alright?" he asked the old man. He grumbled as he woke up. And looked at the worried Hikaru. "Thanks god you alright I thought you were out of it." he joked.<p>

"Yeah will it will take more to take me down." he said as he then noticed something was missing. "Oh no I left an important part for my project at the warehouse." he said but then he fall back in the chair exhausted.

"Let me I can go get it." Hikaru said out right.

"You sure its not really all that important. Just a personal touch." he said honestly.

"Well its important to you so its important to me." he said as he grabbed a white leather vest and put it on over his shirt. "I'll be back in no time so don't get to comfy." he said as he took his bike out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sped down the streets trying to not get sighted by Shocker. <em>'Man first I get nearly killed then I get freakish super strength and now I have a crazed spider after me.'<em> he said. As he sped down the road he saw several black bikes coming after him in his rear view mirror. The riders where Shocker Minions. "Kuso!" he said as he stopped the bike making it drift so it faced the riders coming after him. He then revved the handle several times before he sped on for them. He then passed them all by they all tried and stop and turn but many ended up falling off. Or making the bikes tip over. "Nice try but you need some more practice!" he laughed through his helmet. As he kicked one off the bike he was ridding making him crash into another. He then sped on with them following to the best they could. As he kept going Hopping Spiderborg landed on the back of his bike.

"Hello!" he said as he tried to strangle Hikaru.

"Your really annoying!" he said as he punched him off but He grabbed the back off the seat and pulled him self back on and punched Hikaru in the back making him cry in pain. "God Dam it!" he said as he lifted him self up with his strength and delivered a spinning heel kick to his head Hikaru then spun over the handle bar like a break dancer and landed back in the seat. "Wow where did that come from?" he asked him self as he elbowed H/Spiderborg off his bike making him fall on the floor skidding across the asphalt making sparks fly while doing so. "Yeah!" he said as H/Spiderborg got up and started jumping from building to building after Hikaru.

Hikaru made it to the ware house where Tachibana had the thing he needed, he closed the door behind him and started looking. "Where is it oh here it is." he said as he took out a box with several small objects in side. "So this is it." he said "Looks like its just the personal touches I guess."

"He must be in that one." Hopping Spiderborg said as his men searched the area. Hikaru put it in his vests pocket and get back on his bike he then opened the door just a crack so he could do the thing he planned next. "Lets look in there next." He commanded his men who all followed orders. The minute the door started to creak Hikaru sped the bike all the way through the Door making them all fall back on there buts. He then sped on up the streets. With them all following.

Hikaru had them all following behind him this time he needed to lose them better this time, before he brought them to the Garage. He then had his belt form as he sped down the street. "Henshin!" he said as a window caught his transformation into ZER0. He then stuck his leg out as he hit the breaks so he hit one of them directly in the chest making him fly back into two of his fellow Minions. "Come on guys I'm not getting any younger." he taunted as he sped up. H/Spiderborg then came in on the bike of one of his minions and right next to ZER0. He tossed a punch that ZER0 blocked and he then kicked the bike they were riding on making it fall back and flip out of control. As he kept Going H/Spiderborg jumped on his bike and slashed with his clawed hands making sparks fly and ZER0 lose control. The bike and the two cyborg then fell to the ground with the bike crashing out of control. ZER0 then got up still in pain and holding his shoulder, and faced the Spider monster. "I'm not going to lose to some bug!" he said as he charged forward and jumped into the Air "Double Kick!" he said as he hit him square in the chest with a drop kick making him fly back. But H/Spiderborg landed on his feet fine to the shock of the rider.

"Nice try but I still have this." he said as he landed on his feet; his mouth piece then opened to shoot corrosive venom at the rider making his armor smoke and sizzle. ZER0 cried in pain from the attack as he stumbled back his chest plate starting to dissolve. H/Spiderborg then took the chance to beat him with several slashes from his mechanical spider legs on his back. Making more sparks and cries of pain be heard. He then punched him in the chest making him fly back into a wall his soldiers all then opened fire with automatic weapons making him rain sparks like a fire works display.

"Rider Flash !" he shouted as the flash was now more powerful that the street started to smoke from the power of the beam as H/Spiderborg and his minions where all flashed back. They then opened there eyes to See ZER0 had escaped.

"Dam it!" he cursed as he hit one of his minions.

* * *

><p>ZER0 was running down the street to the garage and made it there with his armor disappearing "What a way to start the morning." He said now Hikaru as he came into the shop and Tachibana saw how beat up he was.<p>

"Oh Hikaru!" he said in shock.

"I got it." he said weakly a little blood trickling down his mouth. He then fell down as Tachibana went to help him up.

Hikaru woke up on the couch his wounds all treated. "Ow god dam it." he said getting up.

"Its incredible you are still alive after all that." Dr. Mica said as she was watching Hikaru. "You should have died from the wounds you received. But yet here you stand. Its like you body has an incredible healing factor." she said as she started smoking a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke Doc you should know the risks." he said as he got up and slipped on a new shirt as his last one was ruined.

"Well you shouldn't get into accidents like that." she said bluntly not knowing the truth.

"Right accidents!" he said with air quotes around Accident. He then went to go check on dinner and found Tachibana roll in his project.

"What's that?" thy asked.

"Hikaru-kun I made this should a day like this ever come and now it has. Hikaru as you may know you are a Kaizo Ningen a super human who can do incredible things. And not only that you are a Kamen Rider a defender of justice." he said as he looked at Hikaru. "My you have grown up haven't you one day your playing in the sand the next your fixing the gas intake on a bike, and Now you become a Rider. So here is a gift."

"Wait how do you know about the Riders Oya-san?" Hikaru asked his guardian.

"And I though that these Kamen Riders where just legends?" Dr. Mica asked in shock.

"Well of course their real I was there to help all of them." he said as he faced Hikaru. "And no rider is complete with out his Rider machine."

"Rider Machine?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Yes a bike made for you and only you with power all its own." he said as Hikaru looked at him.

"You mean that's…"

"Yes!" he said gripping the tarp over it. "Hurricane Z-3000 is ready!" he said tossing it away. He reveled a modified silver Honda CBR1000RR. The front looked like the head of a Grasshopper and the head lights where neon green. It had a black pin stripe Z on both sides. "My best invention like many riders now of days it can change its form for the task at hand." he said as Hikaru looked over the incredible bike.

"This is so cool." he gawked.

"Yup and its all yours." he said as he put his hand on the headlights. "Just got to do one thing to make sure of that." Hikaru looked at him confused. "You got to make it yours." he said as Hikaru got the idea.

"Hurricane Z-3000 listen to me," he started as he got on it. "I am Hikari also known as Kamen Rider ZER0 and you are my ride, now lets go kick some ass!" he said as the bike came to life.

**Authorized Kamen Rider ZER0**

The bike said as it turned on its engine roaring. "Now that's cool!" he said as he mounted the bike. He then raced off through the garage doors.

* * *

><p>Hopping Spiderborg was looking all over the woods for Hikaru. "Dam it how does he keep getting away I thought he was some super soldier not a coward." he complained as he stood there with his minions.<p>

"Try saying that to my face or are you a scared Lady Bug?" Hikaru asked his head lights blinding them. His belt had formed around his waist. It was glowing at full power. "Henshin!" he said as all the Riders before him shot forward, he then raced forward on his bike going through all of them as his whole body suit formed as he jumped the bike over H/Spiderborg he summoned his helmet and put it one. He then landed his bike stopping with a turn leaving a skid mark over the floor. "ZER0 Ikuze!" he said as he revved his bike. He then raced forward and hit most all of the Minions four then followed him down the road on bikes. "So you want to play cat and mouse okay but remember Jerry wins a lot against Tom." he said as he pulled to a stop and extended his leg and hit one of them making them fly of his bike. The bike then raced forward with the other three following him. He then lifted the bike on a front Wheelie so he could turn the bike around to face the on coming minions. He then sped forward and jumped off and swung forward on the handle bars of the bike nailing one of the minions with a powerful kick to his head. ZER0 then jumped off the bike and kicked one of them of his bike with a flying side kick, that sent him into the last one. His bike then came up for him to land on. As he kept going a certain mad spider jumped on his bike.

"Remember me?" he asked as he tried to knock ZER0 off.

"Unfortunately!" he said as he hit the back of his head into his face making him fall back from the pain. "Ow note to self head buts hurt!" he said as he jumped up and delivered his heel to H/Spiderborg's head making him fall off but he held on and picked himself back up and kicked at ZER0 who dodged by jumping over it and landing behind holding the seat to keep on. He then pushed him self back up and punched H/Spiderborg off the bike as he stopped. It.

"You little bastard." he said as he got up he then noticed ZER0 driving away. "Again I will find you and I will get you Rider!" he said as ZER0 turned the bike around when he was a good distance away. "Huh?"

ZER0 revved the handle of the bike making the engine roar as its built up speed. The whole time his hand was clutching the brake as the back tire kept going building up a large amount of smoke to the point it looked like a steam engines smoke stack. His belt flashed to life before everything seemed to change. The evening became a late night road with a blinding light coming from his headlights that caught Hopping Spiderborg in its sight like a deer in the path of a car in the middle of the street. He then sped forward the scenery around him blurring as he came in at speeds so fast he broke the sound barrier with a sonic boom! ZER0then jumped off and went into a kick like pose going at the same speed as his bike. "ZER0 SONIC BREAKER!" He said as he crashed into the cyborg with his kick and bike going through him. He then landed back on his bike and skidded to a stop several feet behind the cyborg. "Now embrace the darkness in you heart and rest in peace!" he said as he snapped his fingers with the Kaijin failing to the ground with a scream as he exploded in a large fiery explosion. ZER0 then got off his bike and looked at the scorching ground where the monster once stood. "Yatta!" he cheered to the heavens. "Now that that is taken care of I need to learn how to control my strength." he said as he got back on his bike and raced of with his armor canceling in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>The next day at the park after school Hikaru was playing Basketball with his friends from school.<p>

"Hikaru I'm open!" on said waving his arms. Hikaru passed it and he dribbled around the guy guarding him. He then passed it back to Hikaru who made it in with a hook shot. "Yeah!"

"Oh say what!" Hikaru said to his friends. "I know you don't think you can beat me at my own game?" he said as he played around with the others.

"Looks like he is feeling better." one of his friends said. He was tall and muscular with short black hair.

"Still what was up with the other day?" another asked. He was equally tall but not as muscular and had dull dirty blonde hair.

"Ah who the hell cares. Point is we got our idiot back." one said he was slightly shorter and much thinner, he had really dark tanned skin and had short combed black hair. But he then had the ball hit his head.

"I heard that you idiot." He said as he chugged down a gallon of water. "Man Kiba-sempai you not so slick you know that!"

"Well at least the boy has learned to control his strength." Tachibana said as he sat for a picnic Dr. Mica.

"Yes it seemed like he is learning control quite well." She said as she had a soda. "Still he could do to not be so reckless." she said as Hikaru was hanging from the hoop like a monkey. "Like I said."

"Well he is a still a kid." Tachibana face palmed as Hikaru's friends where doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Now welcome to the ZER0 Rider info corner." Tachibana said as he had Dr. Mica next to him. "Today we see the best Rider Machine ever made the Hurricane Z-3000. A bike with enough power to break the sound barrier by having a top speed of 700 miles per hour at max, and so forth. Its can changes its treads for new terrain. And it's head lights are as powerful as search lights from a helicopter." he said quite pleased with him self. "It has more but that will be revealed in due time."<p>

"Lets not forget Hikaru-kun's new techniques shown today." Dr. Mica said as the screen now showed ZER0 doing his Rider Punch and one doing the Rider Flash. "Rider punch s a normal move where he delivers a powered up punch to his foe, and Rider flash is a disperse of nuclear energy that can burn away at his opponent and cane destroy most weak enemy is he can focus it enough. We also see the Double kick a drop kick version of the Rider kick but because it uses both legs its slightly stronger how ever Hikaru-kun was still to weakened to use it correctly." she concluded.

"Wait!" Hikaru said coming in. "Lets not forget one more technique I used today." he said as the screen showed him using his new attack. "ZER0 Sonic Breaker a powerful rendition of the Rider Break and Kick at the same time I break the sound barrier so no one can escapee and that adds wind pressure to make the attack several times more powerful." he said with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

"Oh right. So which is it a Rider kick or Rider brake?" Dr. Mica asked.

"Both of course." Hikaru said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Next time on Kamen Rider ZER0 the Neo Generation Rider.-<p>

"What are you guys planning?" Hikaru asked a Nega-Shocker minion.

"Dimension portal?" A girl asked.

"You mean this is all real?" Hikaru asked freaked out.

"This guy is my cousin why me." a teenager boy asked.

"Now I have a sister to." Hikaru groaned as he sat on his bike.

"Now Rider I will tear you apart and bring you back to be reassembled." a Bat Cyborg said.

"ZER0 Ikuze!" he said as in a new form.


End file.
